Momentos Perdidos
by Iluminaria
Summary: Momentos que JK no plasmó en sus libros, pero que todos/as sabemos que ocurrieron. Ron & Hermione
1. Reconciliación y Promesas

**Cap.1: Reconciliación y promesas.**

Ron despegó los párpados lentamente. Le dolía cada milímetro del cuerpo y sentía el cerebro embotado. Una débil luz iluminaba la gran sala en la que se encontraba.

Estaba amaneciendo.

De repente fue consciente de que se encontraba en una mullida cama. Estaba en la enfermería.

No recordaba cómo había llegado allí ni por qué, sólo recordaba un extraño sueño en el que los colores y los sonidos se entremezclaban. Algunas palabras de Dumbledore, otras de Snape y un sollozo que conocía muy bien. En ese momento recordó que al escuchar el sollozo intentó decir algo, pero no lograba recordar nada con claridad.

Se desperezó con cuidado y miró a su alrededor.

Entonces la vio.

Una castaña de pelo enmarañado se sentaba junto a su cama y apoyaba sus brazos y cabeza en la abarrotada mesita de noche, durmiendo profundamente.

Al principio Ron la miró con sorpresa, pero después una tierna sonrisa marcó su rostro. Instintivamente llevó su mano a la cara de la chica y la acarició suavemente.

Ésta dio un respingo y Ron apartó la mano rápidamente, sobresaltado y deseando que la chica no le hubiera visto.

-¿Ron?-le preguntó la chica mientras se restregaba los ojos e intentaba peinarse-¿Cómo estás?

Ron parpadeó atónito un par de veces antes de contestar.

-Eh... Bien, supongo.

Y para su sorpresa la chica sonrió y le abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Me alegro tanto!

-¿Cómo he...? ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Ron una vez Hermione le hubo soltado.

Hermione respiró hondo y le contó todo lo sucedido en el despacho de Slughorn.

-Así que envenenado...

Hermione asintió con la vista fija en el suelo.

-¿Y cómo es que estás aquí? Pensé que no me hablabas...

Hermione levantó la vista del suelo y le miró con reproche.

-Por poco mueres, ¡por Merlín! ¿Qué importancia tiene ahora una estúpida pelea?

Esta vez fue Ron el que calló.

-Tienes razón.

Hermione le miró sorprendida, no podía creer que le estuviese dando la razón por una vez.

-Sí, te estoy dando la razón. Y aunque nuestra pelea ya no importe te pido disculpas si te has molestado por algo-contestó Ron mirando al techo y hablando rápidamente.

Hermione sonrió radiante.

-Bueno, supongo que yo también me disculpo por lo de los canarios-contestó en un tono de voz tan alegre que costaba créeselo.

Ron guardó silencio unos segundos antes de seguir hablando.

-¿Por qué estás aquí sola a primera hora de la mañana? ¿Y los demás?-le preguntó, está vez mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione reaccionó con nerviosismo.

-Supongo que quien debería estar aquí es Lav-Lav, ¿no?-y sonrió de manera amarga.

Ron frunció el ceño.

-No. Está bien que seas tú.

Hermione le miró de nuevo con sorpresa y algo ruborizada, pero no supo esconder su sonrisa. Ron también sonrió.

-En fin-suspiró la chica a la vez que se levantaba-Será mejor que me vaya o llegaré tarde a las clases.

Ron asintió, aunque en realidad deseaba que se quedara junto a él.

La chica le sonrió por última vez, descorrió las cortinas y se dispuso a marcharse, pero siguiendo un repentino arrebato Ron le agarró de la muñeca y la obligó a volver.

-¿Pasa algo?-le preguntó Hermione, extrañada.

Ron la miró con decisión y las palabras empezaron a salir solas de su boca.

-Tú sabes que yo no la quiero, ¿verdad? Sé que está mal lo que he hecho, pero ella fue sólo un calentón y no sé como acabar esto sin herirla. Porque ella no se lo merece, se ha portado realmente bien conmigo. Por eso accedí a estar con ella, ninguna otra chica antes se... se había fijado en mí. Pero no le correspondo y me avergüenzo de cómo me estoy comportando, pero lo voy a arreglar. Sé que por eso te cabreaste conmigo, así que lo arreglaré. Te lo prometo.

Hermione pestañeó varias veces, confusa.

-Yo... No tenías porqué decirme esto, yo tampoco tenía derecho a enfadarme por... por tu decisión de estar con Lavender.

-Sí, si que tenías. Fui un hipócrita, Ginny tenía razón. Ya te he dicho que sólo estuve con Lavender porque yo le interesaba a ella y no de al revés.

-Aún así yo soy tu amiga y no debí... Bueno, eso ahora no importa. Estamos bien, ¿no?-Hermione suspiró y se soltó de la mano de Ron-Entiendo tu postura Ron, todos en algún momento hemos cometido errores. Sólo espero que sepas tomar la decisión correcta.

-Lo tengo decidido.

Hermione asintió débilmente y se dispuso a avanzar hacia la puerta. Una vez que la abrió, se volvió de nuevo hacia su amigo.

-Y por cierto... que la mayoría de las chicas sean tan huecas y tan superficiales como para fijarse sólo en los personajes famosos como Harry o Krum y que sólo Lavender halla dado muestras de interés, no quiere decir que no halla más chicas que se han dado cuenta de lo especial que eres, Ron. Nunca olvides eso.

Después, sin mirarlo, salió de la sala sintiendo la mirada del chico clavada en su espalda.

**...**

Todos a su alrededor estaban desolados. Su hermana y su madre se abrazaban, Harry luchaba contra las lágrimas y Hermione, a su lado, lloraba en silencio.

Ron no lo podía soportar más.

-Hermione...-susurró con una voz tan débil que se sorprendió a sí mismo. Él también estaba cansado.

La chica secó las pequeñas lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro y permaneció quieta, dando a entender que lo escuchaba.

Ron suspiró y la cogió de la mano con cierto temor, cierta vergüenza. Aunque una vez hecho se sentía muy bien... muy reconfortante, como si sus manos encajaran a la perfección.

Aquello le ayudó a hablar.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó en primer lugar, pero dándose cuenta de su error rectificó rápidamente- Quiero decir que... bueno, ya sé que estás mal... todos estamos mal, ¿no? Sólo es que...bueno... no quiero que llores... ¡No! No es eso... Si quieres llorar, llora. Desahógate sin más, pero... quiero que estés bien.-dijo por fin Ron, aliviado de no seguir hablando y liando más aún las cosas.

Hermione levanto la vista hacia él y le sonrió débilmente.

-Gracias-dijo con la voz rota y sin poder evitar otro sollozo.

Ron frunció el ceño, apenado y preocupado. Odiaba ver a Hermione así.

Y entonces hizo algo realmente extraordinario. Dio el primer paso. La abrazó.

Esperaba recibir sorpresa, o incluso rechazo por parte de Hermione, pero no fue así. La chica se agarró también a él con fuerza y lloró más aún, como si aquello fuese lo que necesitaba desde el principio. Ron se sentía un estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Atinó a acariciar el pelo de la chica, aquel pelo que tantas veces había anhelado tocar y que tantas veces había impregnado todo con su olor. Apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella y dejó caer las lágrimas que no había querido derramar en su presencia. Ya nada de eso importaba. No sabía lo que iba a pasar a partir de ahora, lo único que sabía es que estaría al lado de Hermione y no volvería a abandonarla.

"Voy a estar aquí, no me iré de nuevo. No voy a cagarla más, no voy a desperdiciar nuestro tiempo. Estoy a tu lado y no voy a dejar que llores ni una sola vez más sino está mi hombro para apoyarte. Te lo prometo"

Ron no supo si llegó a decir esas palabras, o si sólo las pensó. Estaba demasiado ocupado dando su último adiós a Dumbledore.

**...**

Después de su conversación con Harry, Hermione se había sentido algo mejor. Al menos ahora sabían que es lo que tenían que hacer para acabar con Voldemort, aunque no fuera fácil.

Aunque ahora, mirando por una de las ventanas del largo pasillo del expreso de Hogwarts, la chica parecía realmente desolada. Haciendo la ronda de prefecta una repentina idea había venido a su mente.

-... ¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces ahí parada? Estamos haciendo la ronda de prefectos, ¿recuerdas? Luego soy yo el irresponsable...-escuchó una lejana voz.

Hermione despegó la vista del paisaje para posarla en algo aún mejor. Los ojos de Ron. Le transmitían tantas cosas... aunque en aquel momento era tranquilidad, que era justo lo que necesitaba para no echarse a llorar como una histérica después de que la verdad la hubiese golpeado en toda la cara.

-P-perdón, estaba pensando en otra cosa...-murmuró.

-No hace falta que lo jures... ¿Estás bien? ¿Es por Dumbledore?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

Hacía solo unas pocas horas se había celebrado el funeral de Dumbledore, pero Ron la había ayudado de verdad. Sólo la había abrazado, pero ella había sentido algo mucho más especial. Quizás es que en aquellos momentos estaba vulnerable.

-¿Entonces por qué es? ¿Es por... lo que nos ha dicho Harry? Si te quieres retirar lo entiendo, es más, estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Así estarás a salvo, puedes quedarte con Ginny y…

-¡No seas idiota!-exclamó Hermione indignada-No voy a abandonar a nadie.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que ocurre? Ya sabes que puedes contármelo.

Hermione respiró hondo.

-Mis padres-dijo solamente.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Ron si comprender.

-¿Qué va a ser de ellos cuándo yo me vaya? Tendré que hacer algo.

-Sólo tienes que decirles que irás a Hogwarts, por una pequeña mentira no pasa nada, ¿no?

-Ron... ¿de verdad crees que van a dejar a mi familia tranquila? ¡Soy hija de muggles y una de las mejores amigas de Harry Potter! Los mortífagos no son tan idiotas...

Ron abrió la boca ligeramente, comprendiéndolo al fin.

-¿Los vas a esconder?

-Si-contestó con decisión, mirando de nuevo por la ventana.

-¿Pero...cómo?

-Les voy a borrar la memoria. Nunca sabrán que han tenido una hija y vivirán en Australia. Es lo único que puedo hacer.

Ron abrió más aún la boca y titubeó palabras incomprensibles.

-Yo... lo siento, Hermione. ¿No hay otra forma? Quizás se podrían quedar en la Madriguera.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-No pondré a nadie más en peligro.

-¡Vamos, Hermione! Mi familia ya está en peligro por sí sola y con el encantamiento Fidelio...

-No, Ron. Esa es mi última palabra-contestó Hermione, quizás más mordaz de lo necesario.

Sintió como Ron se tensó a su lado.

-Está bien, respeto tu decisión. Yo... voy a hacer el resto de la guardia, quizás tú deberías volver al compartimento con los demás.

Hermione se volvió de nuevo hacia él.

-¡No voy a rehusar mis obligaciones! Haré la ronda contigo.

Y comenzó a caminar.

Ron se encogió de hombros y la siguió.

Permanecieron casi toda la guardia en silencio hasta que llegaron frente a la puerta de su compartimento.

-Esto... Ron, me gustaría guardar el asunto de mis padres en secreto. Se lo contaré a Harry en su debido momento, no quiero darle más motivos para preocuparse. Ya sabes como es él.

-Claro-contestó él asintiendo y sin mirarla.

-Y Ron... lo siento. Antes he sido una borde contigo, y no tenía motivo. Tú eres el único que me ha ayudado en estas últimas horas tan críticas, si no fuese por ti estaría derrumbada. Gracias.

Hermione le miró expectante y el chico levantó la mirada del suelo para sonreírle de aquella forma tan encantadora, como la de un niño que ha conseguido lo que quiere.

-No importa.-contestó y abrió la puerta del compartimento, donde Harry y Neville jugaban con naipes explosivos y Ginny y Luna leían un número del _Quisquilloso_.

Hermione suspiró una vez más antes de sentarse junto a Ron y mirar en silencio el paisaje.

"Todo va a estar bien" le repetía una y otra vez una voz en su cabeza. Una voz muy parecida a la de Ron.


	2. A por Harry

**Cap.2: A por Harry.**

Aunque le daba pena dejar así a Ginny en su habitación, enfadada y desilusionada, sabía que tenía que bajar y reunirse con los demás. Debía cumplir la misión.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien?

-Pues claro, vas a ser tú la que tenga problemas-le contestó la pelirroja mientras miraba por la ventana, dándole la espalda.

-Ginny, no debes tenerle rencor a tu madre... Ella lo hace para que estés a salvo, ya somos suficientes los que nos sacrificamos. Además, después del verano que has pasado no sé si sería buena idea que vieras tan pronto a Harry, será mejor que lo vayas asimilando ahora poco a poco...

-Estoy bien-le cortó secamente- No le tengo ningún rencor a mi madre y tampoco necesito ningún tiempo para asimilar nada. No soy la niña débil que todos creéis.

-Lo sé-le contestó Hermione deseando que su amiga se diese la vuelta y leyera la verdad en sus ojos.

Siguió de pie junto al marco de la puerta un rato más, pero su amiga no parecía dispuesta a darse la vuelta y hablar con ella por lo que Hermione decidió irse. Se dispuso a salir, cuando una voz la llamó.

-¡Hermione!

Hermione volvió a abrir la puerta y miró interrogante a la pelirroja.

-Tened cuidado con los mortífagos-le sonrió débilmente- Si os pierdo también a vosotros no sé que haré...

Hermione miró con preocupación a la pelirroja. Cerró la puerta tras de sí antes de dirigirse a ella y agarrarle por los hombros, haciendo que la mirase a la cara.

-No has perdido todavía a nadie. Él siempre va a estar ahí para ti, aunque ahora no sea el momento. Ese momento llegará, pero mientras tanto debes sacártelo de la cabeza. Es lo mejor para ti y para todos.

Ginny le sonrió y la abrazó.

-Y por nosotros no te preocupes, estaremos bien.

Las chicas se separaron y se sonrieron.

Hermione se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta de la habitación. Justo cuando agarró el pomo de la puerta esta se abrió, dejando paso a un alto y delgado pero corpulento chico pelirrojo de encantadores ojos azules.

-Ah, Ron. Ya bajo. ¿Está Moody enfadado?

-¿Y cuándo no lo está?

Hermione le sonrió con gratitud por su apoyo. Aquel verano Ron se estaba comportando realmente bien con ella, incluso discutían menos. Y sus continuos abrazos... bueno, eso no tenía precio.

-Entonces bajemos ya. Ginny, nos vemos luego.

-Está bien. Volved enteros y a salvo. Y Ron...-añadió mientras la pareja salía de la habitación- cuida de Hermione o te patearé el culo.

Hermione se alegró de que Ron estuviera de espaldas a ella, ya que se había sonrojado. Empezó a bajar las escaleras rápidamente, seguida de Ron y maldiciendo a Ginny por aquellos comentarios. Aquel verano se lo había pasado de lo lindo haciendo bromas acerca de ellos junto con los gemelos.

Llegaron a la cocina, que estaba abarrotada.

-¿Estáis ya listos?-preguntó Tonks.

Hermione asintió.

-Bien, pues entonces nos marchamos ya-anunció Lupin.

La señora Weasley los miró con preocupación y los abrazó a todos, incluso a Mundugus, mientras les deseaba suerte.

Todos juntos salieron al jardín, donde les esperaban dos thestrals y la gran motocicleta de Hagrid. Todos cogieron una escoba, a excepción de Hermione, que prefería viajar en thestral; Hagrid, que iba en su motocicleta; y Bill y Fleur, que también iban en thestral.

Hermione intentó a duras penas subirse al animal, con resultados nulos. Mientras resoplaba con frustración sintió unas manos de tacto cálido en su cadera y se volteó bruscamente, quedando frente a frente con Ron. Al principio se ruborizó un poco por el repentino acercamiento y después rió nerviosa.

-Ron, me has asustado.

El chico sonrió perezosamente.

-Anda, déjame que te ayude o no saldremos nunca de aquí.

Hermione le dio un golpecito en el hombro en señal de queja, pero dejó que la ayudase.

Una vez que estaba firme y segura encima del thestral miró triunfante a Ron.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué… Bueno, en realidad sí.

Hermione alzó las cejas, exigiendo una respuesta.

-Cuídate, o Ginny me pateará el culo.

Hermione le sonrió y siguió observándolo mientras el chico se dirigía hacia los gemelos.

"Cuídate tú también, si te pierdo ahora ya nada tendrá sentido" pensó mientras se recogía el pelo en una larga trenza.

**...**

Acababan de librarse de Bellatrix y Rodolphus, a quien Ron había propinado un hechizo aturdidor en el rostro. Tonks le había felicitado por aquello, pero ahora el chico no tenía tiempo de pensar en sus hazañas puesto que en su cabeza sólo estaba el bienestar de los demás. Después de lo fea que se había puesto la situación seguro que alguien había salido herido, o algo incluso peor. Pensó en Hermione. Si a ella le había pasado algo, si ha ella le había pasado algo sin ni siquiera haberse despedido de forma adecuada, sin haberle dicho lo que sentía...

Ron negó con la cabeza. "No, todos van a estar bien. Si yo he salido de esta, ¿cómo no van a hacerlo ellos, que son más fuertes y expertos?"

Aún con esos pensamientos divisaron la casa de su tía Muriel. Apretaron el vuelo.

-¡Lo hemos conseguido!-intentó animarle Tonks.

Atravesaron la barrera protectora y aterrizaron sobre el pomposo jardín. La regordeta mujer salió a su encuentro, con cara de alivio.

-¡Por Merlín, menos mal! Pensé que...

-No se preocupe, señora. Todo está bien.

La mujer empezó a besar a Ron en la mejilla de aquella manera que el chico odiaba tanto.

Entraron en la casa y Ron agradeció los mullidos sillones de su tía.

-Como es lógico habéis perdido vuestro traslador. Tendréis que descansar un poco hasta que volváis al vuelo. ¿Queréis algo mientras tanto?

Ambos negaron, aunque la mujer los miró con preocupación.

-Os traeré unas tazas de té.

-En este momento sería mejor un whisky de fuego, ¿no crees?-le preguntó Tonks a Ron cuando tía Muriel salió de la sala.

-No sé, no bebo-contestó Ron, poco predispuesto a la conversación.

La bruja le observó unos segundos en silencio antes de continuar.

-Todo va a salir bien.

-No tienes por que hacerte la fuerte, sé que estás tan asustada como yo.

-Pero se supone que yo soy la adulta...-murmuró más para sí que para el chico.

En aquel momento apareció Muriel con las tazas de té y un periódico. Tonks se bebió su taza, pero Ron ni la tocó.

-Si me disculpáis voy a leer algo de "El Profeta". Últimamente está muy interesante con toda la historia de Rita Skeeter.

Ron frunció el ceño y miró a su tía con enfado, pero no dijo nada.

Siguieron un rato en silencio, con el único ruido que el pasar de las hojas, hasta que Ron se levantó.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos ya.

-Puede que Bellatrix y Rodolphus nos hayan seguido la pista, hay que esperar.

-¡Pero no puedo esperar más!

Tonks le miró con comprensión y asintió resignada. Muriel los miró con preocupación.

-¿Estáis seguros?

Tonks asintió y cogió su escoba. Ron le siguió.

-Dadle saludos a Molly y a Arthur, estaré allí para la boda.

Ron asintió y subió rápidamente a su escoba, par evitar los besos de tía Muriel.

Despegaron y cuando salieron de la capa de protección no parecía haber rastro de ningún mortífago. Emprendieron un vuelo rápido, ya que la Madriguera estaba cerca.

Al fin la divisaron y Ron sintió que unos nervios recorrían su estómago. Atravesaron la capa de protección y segundos después aterrizaban en su destartalado jardín.

Tonks bajó precipitadamente de su escoba y corrió hacia Lupin, que tenía mala cara. Entonces, Ron la vio y nada más importó. Corrió hacia ella.

-¡Estás sana y salva!-exclamó mientras ella se abalanzaba sobre él.

-Creí... Creí...

-Estoy bien-le dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro-Estoy bien.

Y era mejor que bien como se sentía. Hermione estaba viva y a su lado y al abrazarla había sentido que no había otra cosa mejor en el mundo.


	3. Planes fallidos de la Sra Weasley

**Cap.3: Planes fallidos de la señora Weasley.**

_"¡Estoy en ello! ¡Estoy en ello!... Ah, eres tú-resopló Ron, aliviado al ver que era su amigo, y volvió a tumbarse en la cama de la que acababa de levantarse._

_El cuarto continuaba tan desordenado como lo había estado toda la semana; el único cambio era que Hermione se hallaba sentada en un rincón."_

Hermione asintió, como los demás, fingiendo hacer caso a la señora Weasley. Miró los rostros de fastidio de Ron y Harry e intentó no reírse. Ella ya había realizado la tarea el día anterior, aunque la señora Weasley no parecía haberse percatado. Se dirigió hacia la habitación donde supuestamente tenía labores que hacer y esperó unos minutos hasta que la señora Weasley desapareció. Subió los escalones rápida y sigilosamente y llegó hasta la habitación de Ron.

"¡Toc! ¡Toc!"

-¡Ya estoy limpiando mamá, déjame en paz!

-¡Soy Hermione!-exclamó en un susurro.

Tras unos segundos de silencio la puerta se abrió. Ron la cogió del brazo y la entró bruscamente a la habitación a la vez que cerraba la puerta. Quedaron frente a frente, en una situación muy similar a cuando él la había ayudado a subir al thestral.

-¿Cómo te has librado?-preguntó el chico, al parecer ajeno a la situación.

-Eh... Pues tu madre no se acordaba de que... de que ya lo había hecho ayer-dijo intentando hablar coherentemente a la vez que se perdía en sus ojos azules.

Entonces el chico pareció darse cuenta de la cercanía y la soltó rápidamente, con las orejas sonrojadas.

-Pues que suerte la tuya.

-Como si tú estuvieses haciendo algo...-comentó mientras miraba la desordenada habitación.

Ron bufó y se tumbó en la cama.

-Mi madre está histérica. No quiero que estemos todo el rato discutiendo, dentro de poco me iré y... no sé lo que podría pasar.

Hermione le observó unos segundos y después se sentó tímidamente junto a sus piernas. Ron se incorporó un poco, clavando los codos en el colchón y con el torso erguido.

-Te entiendo, pero ambos sabemos lo que esta guerra traería consigo. Te podría decir que no te preocupes, que todo va a ir bien, pero te estaría mintiendo. Yo también estoy asustada, Ron.

Le apretó la mano suavemente y le miró a los ojos, intentando transmitirle todo su cariño y apoyo.

Ron le contestó con una sonrisa débil y se irguió un poco más, quedando cada vez más cerca del rostro de Hermione.

-Gracias.

Esta vez fue Hermione la que le sonrió.

Se quedaron un rato así; cogidos de la mano, mirándose a los ojos y sonriéndose hasta que, quizás dejándose llevar por la situación, empezaron a acercarse el uno al otro intencionadamente. Sus miradas no se separaban la una de la otra y ya sólo estaban a unos pocos milímetros el uno del otro...

"¡Toc! ¡Toc!"

Ron dio un respingo, dándole un cabezazo a Hermione, quien emitió un grito ahogado mientras se llevaba las manos a la frente.

-¿Cómo va eso?-era la voz de la señora Weasley, que entraba en la habitación.

Hermione lanzó una mirada de espanto a Ron y se escondió debajo de la cama, sintiéndose realmente estúpida.

-¡Pero si aún no has hecho nada!

-Mamá, es que yo necesito mi tiempo...

-¡Eres un holgazán! Más te vale haber terminado esto si quieres cenar.

Hermione pudo imaginar el horrorizado rostro de Ron y esbozó una sonrisa. En aquel momento la cabeza de Ron asomó.

-Sal de ahí, anda. Pareces una fugitiva.

-Algo así soy-dijo mientras se sacudía el pantalón.

-¿De que te reías?

Hermione volvió a sonreír.

-Pienso que, después de todo, tu madre tiene razón: deberías limpiar-dijo a la vez que se quitaba una pelusa del pelo y se la tiraba a la cara.-En fin, yo me voy a poner a trabajar.

Y se sentó en la esquina de la habitación donde tenía todos los libros amontonados.

Ron la observó unos segundos y después volvió a tumbarse en la cama, aún fastidiado por la interrupción.

"Esto ha sido una interrupción, ¿no? Habíamos estado a punto de besarnos, o al menos en una cercanía a ello, ¿o sólo eran imaginaciones mías? La verdad es que al mirarla y verla tan concentrada en sus libros parece como si nada hubiera pasado..."

Ron bufó algo decepcionado.

"¡Por Merlín, menos mal que llegó la señora Weasley! ¿En qué pensabas Hermione? Se suponía que habías subido para trabajar en los libros, no para tontear con Ron... ¡y mucho menos intentar besarlo! Demonios, ¿qué te pasa, chica tonta? Ni siquiera sabes si él... y te lanzas así sin más... aunque él no parecía molesto, ¿no? Bueno, quizás es tan cabeza hueca que ni se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba... pero espera un momento, él es un hombre, ¿no? ¡Desde luego que es un hombre! Y si... ¿y si es otro calentón cómo el de Lavender? Él mismo lo admitió, me lo dijo... ¡NO, NO y NO! ¡Hermione no pienses en eso! ¡Concéntrate en los libros de una vez! No sabes si le provocas algo a Ron, así que no saques conclusiones tan rápidamente... Tranquila, Hermione. Tú sólo concéntrate en los libros, Harry necesita tu ayuda, ¿no?"

Entonces Harry entró en la sala.

Hermione estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que habían tocado de nuevo a la puerta, de que Ron se había levantado y de que Harry había entrado.

Hermione compuso su mejor rostro de normalidad y saludó al chico.

-¡Hola Harry! ¿Crees que debería llevarme _Historia de Hogwarts_?


	4. La boda

**Cap.4: La boda.**

_"-¿Quién es el hombre que va de amarillo chillón?_

_-Xenophilius Lovegood, el padre de una amiga nuestra-contestó Ron con tono cortante, indicando que no estaban dispuestos a burlarse del personaje, pese a la clara intención de Krum-Vamos a bailar-le dijo con brusquedad a Hermione._

_Ella se sorprendió, pero asintió complacida y se levantó"_

Siguió al chico pelirrojo hasta la pista de baile, con unos nacientes nervios en su estómago. De repente el chico se giró hacia ella y la agarró por la cintura, dejando bastante espacio entre ellos y mirando hacia otro lado. Hermione se fijó en que tenía las orejas coloradas, y ella también se sonrojó. Aún así, tuvo valor para cruzar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y decirle lo primero que había pensado cuando el chico le sacó a bailar.

-Vaya, parece que por fin te has decidido.

Ron apartó rápidamente la mirada del horizonte y se fijó en ella, extrañado. ¿Conocería la chica sus sentimientos y la decisión de confesárselos en un futuro muy próximo?

-Me refiero a lo de bailar y eso.-le contestó la chica extrañamente nerviosa.

-Ah-dijo Ron, algo aliviado-Quizás preferías bailar con algún otro...

-¿Con quién voy a querer bailar?

-No sé, Krum parecía excesivamente interesado en ti.

-Bobadas-murmuró la chica.

-Vamos Hermione, estaba flirteando contigo descaradamente.

-Estaba siendo simpático. Sólo somos amigos, ¿cuándo lo vas a entender?

Ron suspiró exasperado y agarró con más fuerza a la chica, acercándola más a él.

-Quizás tú lo veas ahora así, pero él no. Te lo puedo asegurar.

-¿A qué viene lo de "ahora"?

Ron observó el ceño fruncido de la chica y se asustó.

-Eh... Pues bueno, en su día tú te interesaste por él, ¿no? Quiero decir que...

-Estás equivocado-le dijo cortantemente, pero sin parecer cabreada.-Nunca me interesé en él.

-Está bien, te creo.-le contestó Ron.

Hermione pareció dudar unos segundos antes de acercarse más a él.

-¿Y cómo me puedes asegurar que Viktor quiere algo conmigo? No es que seas un experto oclumántico.

Ron se rió con obviedad.

-Bueno Hermione, yo soy un hombre y sé de lo que hablo-observó el rostro confuso de Hermione y se aclaró- Sé que eres una chica y Krum también. Y hoy estás espectacular, ya lo sabes.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco.

-Aún así no te creo. Él es mi amigo y hay muchas mujeres en esta fiesta, y en el mundo entero. Y más aún para él. ¿Por qué me iba a querer a mí?-preguntó Hermione casi riéndose.

Ron le sonrió con ternura.

-Hay pocas mujeres como tú, Hermione.

Lo dijo sin pensar, expresando lo que sentía y enseguida se arrepintió. Ambos se ruborizaron y bajaron la mirada.

-Gracias-escuchó murmurar a Hermione, pero no supo que responder.

Siguieron un rato más así, en silencio y bailando al compás de la música pero sin mirarse.

Cuando Hermione se decidió a decir algo y romper la incómoda situación, recibió un empujón y quedó completamente pegada a Ron, que se sobresaltó.

-¡Fred!-exclamó el chico, enojado.

Hermione se fijó en quien le había empujado había sido Fred, que bailaba animadamente con una de las bonitas primas de Fleur.

-¡Lo siento!-se disculpó con su habitual sonrisa traviesa-No os había visto, es que estáis como muertos. ¡Qué viva la fiesta!

Y volvió a su entusiasta baile.

Hermione lanzó una mirada cómplice a Ron y él enseguida le entendió. La apretó contra sí y empezaron a bailar animadamente, como Fred y su acompañante. Fred los miró y todos se rieron.

-¿Me estáis retando?-preguntó el gemelo.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Hermione, divertida.

Y el show comenzó. Ambas parejas bailaban con mucha destreza y entusiasmo y todos a su alrededor los miraban divertidos. En más de una ocasión Hermione pudo divisar el rostro risueño de Ginny y, aunque le causó un poco de vergüenza el que la viera bailar así con su hermano, no se preocupó por ello ya que se lo estaba pasando en grande. Ya llegarían después sus interrogatorios.

Después de una larga exhibición de baile y risas, Hermione estaba agotada mientras que Fred parecía no tener límite.

-¡Está bien, tú ganas!-le dijo Hermione riéndose.

Fred rió triunfante.

-Ya lo sabía yo... En fin, os dejo solos. Hermanito, que te vaya bien.

Le guiñó el ojo a Ron, le sacó la lengua a Hermione y después desapareció entre toda la multitud.

-¡Es inagotable!-exclamó Hermione divertida.

-Desde luego, no me extraña que ligue tanto.

-Eso depende de la chica, yo no aguantaría una noche con tu hermano. Me gustan más tranquilos-le contestó mientras reducía la velocidad de sus movimientos y miraba a Ron a los ojos. Después de los animados bailes se habían quedado completamente pegados y la cercanía entre ellos los quemaba.

Ron le sonrió, sabiendo que lo decía por él, y sus orejas volvieron a sonrojarse.

Hermione se agarró con más fuerza a su cuello y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico, notando como los latidos se le aceleraban y como su piel se erizaba al sentir la respiración de Hermione en su cuello. La chica sonrió complacida y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por Ron.

Él la agarró con más fuerza por su cintura y cerró también los ojos, aspirando el aroma de la chica. Era el mismo perfume que le regaló hacía años. Sonrió embobado y se dejó llevar por la música, notando las llamadas "mariposas en el estómago" y sintiendo que no se podía estar mejor en el mundo.

Ambos sabían que todo el que los mirase podría malinterpretar la situación pero les daba absolutamente igual. Aquel sentimiento era perfecto y nadie lo podía estropear.

Después de unos minutos, que a ellos les parecieron horas, se separaron sintiendo como si se hubieran levantado después de un largo letargo.

-Harry debe estar aburrido, quizás sería mejor buscarlo.-dijo Hermione, para evitar las posibles situaciones incómodas.

-Si, tienes razón. Voy a buscar las bebidas, ¿cerveza de mantequilla, no?

Hermione asintió y le siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaba entre la multitud. Después ella también se mezcló entre toda la gente, en busca de Harry.


	5. Porque estoy contigo

**Cap.5: Porque estoy contigo.**

_"Echó un vistazo a los oscuros bultos que reposaban a su lado. Ron, en un ataque de gentileza, se había empeñado en que Hermione durmiera sobre los cojines del sofá, de modo que la silueta de ella estaba un poco más elevada que la de él; apoyaba un brazo en el suelo y sus dedos casi tocaban los de Ron."_

-Voy al baño-dijo Harry y salió precipitadamente de la habitación.

Hermione frunció el ceño con preocupación.

-Tranquila-le dijo Ron-Todos necesitamos nuestro tiempo, después de lo que ha pasado querrá estar un rato solo.

-Pues lo último que quiero yo es estar sola. No dejo de pensar en toda la gente que hemos dejado atrás, en todo lo que va a venir y...

-¿Por qué no acomodamos mejor los sacos?-le cortó Ron.

-¡Ron! ¡Préstame atención! Te estoy hablando de algo serio y tú empiezas a interrumpirme con cosas sin importancia.

-Hermione, sé que es serio pero ahora no quiero pensar en ello. Estoy mal por mi familia y lo único que quiero esta noche es... no pensar en nada.

Hermione bajó la mirada.

-Tienes razón, lo siento-dijo tímidamente e intentando reprimir unos sollozos.

Ron la miró con compresión y ternura y la abrazó, colocando cabeza de la chica en su pecho y acariciando su melena. La chica pasó sus manos por la espalda del chico y se apretó hacia él, sollozando suavemente.

Él siempre le hacía sentir mejor, si estaba con él lo demás no importaba. Y le encantaba que la abrazase, estar cerca de él. Era la mejor sensación, sólo así se sentía perfecta y completa...

Levantó la cabeza y sus caras quedaron muy juntas.

-¿Estás ya mejor?

Hermione asintió con los ojos cerrados. Estar tan cerca de él la ponía muy nerviosa, le nublaba la mente, y aún más si los ojos del chico estaban clavados en los suyos.

-¿Ves? Todos necesitamos nuestro tiempo.

-Gracias Ron, de verdad.

-Bah-contestó el chico, quitándole importancia.

Hermione abrió los ojos y le sonrió débilmente antes de apartarse e inventar alguna excusa para salir de allí.

-Quizás Harry quiera el cepillo de dientes...

Ron alzó las cejas.

-¿Tú crees?

-De todas formas se lo voy a llevar, así me aseguro de que está bien.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco y acomodó los sacos mientras ella se dirigía al baño.

-¿Buscas tu cepillo de dientes, Harry? ¡Lo tengo yo!-le dijo tras tocar a la puerta.

-Si, gracias-se escuchó desde dentro.

Harry le abrió la puerta y todo parecía normal en él.

-Me lavo los dientes y ahora bajo, ¿vale?

Hermione le sonrió.

-Te espero.

A Hermione le pareció notar fastidio en Harry, pero no le hizo caso.

El chico se lavó los dientes rápidamente y fueron hasta el salón.

Al entrar, Ron estaba metiéndose ya en su saco, que estaba entre el de Harry y Hermione. La chica se fijó en que el suyo estaba más alto que el de los chicos y enseguida se dio cuenta de por qué.

-Ron, ¿por qué has puesto todos los cojines en mi saco?

-Pues... para que estés más cómoda.-explicó Ron con obviedad.

-¡Eso ya lo sé!-le dijo Hermione mientras se arrodillaba junto a su saco- Pero, ¿y vosotros?

-Nosotros estamos bien, ¿verdad, Harry?

Harry asintió algo desganado.

-Hermione, quédatelos tú.-le dijo mientras se metía en su saco- Chicos, buenas noches.

Harry se tapó hasta la cabeza y les dio la espalda.

Hermione miró con preocupación a Ron, pero el negó con la cabeza.

-Déjalo tranquilo-le susurró.

Hermione asintió y apagó las luces.

Se metió en su saco y miró a Ron.

-Sigo pensando que yo no debería tener todos los cojines-le dijo entre susurros.

Ron sonrió y se acercó más a ella.

-Bueno, Harry y yo queremos que los tengas tú, ¿no? Pues ya está, eso es la mayoría.

-Muy democrático, Ronald-ironizó Hermione.

-¿Tú bromeando? Si que debes estar mal...-bromeó el chico.

-¡Eh!-le dijo Hermione a la vez que le golpeaba el hombro.

Ambos se rieron en voz baja, para no molestar a Harry.

-Supongo que debo darte las gracias, otra vez. ¿Alguna vez dejarás que haga algo yo por ti?

Ron sonrió de nuevo.

-Quizás, dentro de algún tiempo.

-Si, eso contando con que salgamos vivos de esta y de que logremos vencer a Volde...

-¡Shh! ¡No lo digas!-le cortó Ron.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, exasperada.

-Bueno, ya me has entendido.

-Si, te he entendido. Pero ya sabes que no quiero hablar del tema, no esta noche.-le contestó cortantemente.

Hermione se calló, entre dolida y avergonzada. Sabía que Ron también estaba mal y por eso mismo ambos necesitaban apoyo.

-No tienes que convertir esto en una discusión, ¿sabes? Lo único que quería era desahogarme y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Tú misma dijiste una vez que tenía menos sentimientos que una cucharilla de té, así que permíteme que te diga que te estás equivocando.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida, y miró a Ron, que miraba al techo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Aún te acuerdas de aquello? Fue hace mucho tiempo...

Hermione no podía estar totalmente segura debido a la oscuridad de la sala, pero habría jurado que Ron se sonrojó.

-Hay cosas que calan-dijo simplemente mientras se acomodaba en su saco.

Hermione no lo pudo resistir más y le cogió la mano, obligándolo a mirarla a la cara.

-Lo siento. En aquel momento debía estar enfadada porque no es eso lo que pienso. Y también siento haberte incomodado esta noche, no era mi intención. Simplemente no discutamos, no quiero estar sola-dijo con la voz algo rota.

Ron, temiendo que la chica volviera a llorar, le apretó con más fuerza la mano, intentando no abrazarla de nuevo. Si lo hacía en aquella proximidad y oscuridad quien sabría lo que podría pasar. Debía respetar al menos a Harry, aunque su cuerpo pidiera cosas totalmente distintas.

-Todo va a estar bien Hermione, no estás sola.

-Lo dices con tanta seguridad...-contestó la chica sonriendo débilmente.

-Estoy contigo y no voy a dejar que te pase nada.-y le acarició la mano.

Hermione cerró los ojos y le sonrió, intentando evitar el cosquilleo de su cuerpo.

-Será mejor que descansemos un poco, esta noche ha sido muy... confusa.

Ron asintió y, sin soltar la mano de Hermione, cerró los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño.


	6. El camino de Ron

**Cap.6: El camino de Ron.**

Ya no lo podía soportar más.

Aquel estúpido guardapelo sólo había logrado que pensase cosas desagradables y extrañas.

Aunque no eran tan extrañas si ahora ella había elegido a Harry, ¿no?

No lo aguantaba más, tenía que salir de allí.

Oía correr tras de sí a Hermione, suplicar que volviera. Suplicar...

¿Por qué suplicaba? ¿Por qué suplicaba si siempre había preferido a Harry?

A Ron le hervía la sangre y no podía ni ver ni pensar con claridad, aún así logró desaparecerse.

Los gritos cesaron.

Estaba solo en medio de ninguna parte y una fría brisa le azotó la cara, aclarándole las ideas. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder.

-¡Mierda!-exclamó-¿Qué he hecho? ¡Serás estúpido, Ronald Weasley!

Tenía que volver, tenía que volver como fuera...

-¡Eh! ¿Quién anda ahí?

Ron se giró bruscamente y vio a un grupo de cinco hombres, uno de ellos muy robusto y con cara de trol.

Ron intentó escapar, pero uno de los hombres lo agarró por el brazo y otro le desarmó.

-Veamos... ¿qué hace un jovencito cómo tú fuera del colegio?-le preguntó el hombre que tenía su varita.

-No voy al colegio, terminé mis estudios.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó el que lo agarraba.

-Stan Shunpike.

-¡Eso no puede ser!-saltó el más bajito de los hombres.-Yo he viajado en el autobús noctámbulo y ese no es el chico.

-¿Y por qué no?-le preguntó el que estaba a su lado- ¿Nos debemos fiar de ti, como la vez anterior?

-¡Eso es un golpe bajo! Me echaron un _confundus_...

-Si, ya. Lo que tú digas... Pues yo creo que sí es él, su cara me suena.

-¡No le creáis! De verdad que no es él.

El otro hombre arremetió contra él y la pelea se volvió cada vez más fuerte, hasta llegar a las manos, mientras el grandullón de cara de trol los miraba con rostro ausente.

-¡Estaos quietos!-gritó el hombre que lo agarraba y Ron aprovechó su distracción.

Le dio un codazo en el estómago y le quitó la varita. Desarmó al hombre que tenía la suya y se desapareció de nuevo, pensando en la casa de su hermano Bill.

Llegó a los límites de la casa y sintió un repentino dolor en la mano. Había perdido una uña.

Corrió hasta la casa y aporreó la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó con precaución su hermano.

-¡Soy Ron, tu hermano Ron!

-¡Mi hermano Ron está desaparecido, maldito bastardo! ¡Aléjate de mi casa antes de que salga ahí y te mate!

-¡No! ¡Soy yo, de verdad! Soy Ronald Bilius Weasley, tengo 17 años y tengo fobia a las arañas por culpa de Fred y George. Soy guardián en el equipo de Gryffindor y quien ocupa mi lugar en la Madriguera es un ghoul.

La puerta se abrió de repente y Bill le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Maldito enano! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Y Harry y Hermione? ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estamos todos?

Ron sintió una punzada de dolor al escuchar el nombre de sus amigos.

-Será mejor que entremos-le contestó Ron, cabizbajo.

Su hermano le miró con preocupación y asintió.

Juntos entraron en la casa y Bill lo dirigió hasta la cocina, donde estaba Fleur.

-¡_Gon_!-exclamó la mujer a la vez que lo abrazaba.

En otra situación Ron se habría subido por las paredes ante ese gesto, pero en aquel momento estaba tan abatido que ni siquiera se percató.

Bill indicó discretamente a Fleur que los dejase a solas y Ron se sentó a la mesa mientras su hermano preparaba un poco de té.

-Supongo que no querrás que le diga a nadie que estás aquí, ¿no? Sólo estás de paso.

Ron asintió en silencio mientras aceptaba la taza que su hermano le ofrecía.

-Y bien, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿A qué ha venido esto de fugaros?

-No puedo decir nada, ya lo sabes.

-Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Yo... me cabreé y... los dejé tirados. Fui un estúpido y les fallé a ellos y a la misión. Siento haber venido aquí, pero no se me ocurría otro sitio.

-No pasa nada Ron. Esta casa siempre va a estar disponible para ti, aunque no esté de acuerdo con lo que haces. Sé que sois demasiados jóvenes y que lo que estáis haciendo debe ser muy duro (de buena gana me cambiaba por vosotros) pero si Dumbledore confiaba en ti es porque sabía que eras lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer esto. Dumbledore era un hombre muy sabio y murió para ayudarnos. Se lo debes, ¿no crees? Todos le debemos algo.

Ron permaneció unos segundos en silencio antes de contestar.

-Lo sé, pero no sólo a él se lo debo. Me lo debo a mi mismo, se lo debo a Harry, Hermione, a todos vosotros... No voy a fallar más, esta vez lo prometo de verdad. Tengo que volver como sea-añadió aquello último más para sí mismo que para nadie.

Su hermano le miró con algo de extrañeza.

-¿Cómo qué volver?

-Digamos que tenemos grandes medidas de seguridad. Eso si que se lo podrías decir a mamá-añadió Ron con una sonrisa.

Bill rió por la broma de su hermano mientras recogía las tazas de té.

-Anda, busca a Fleur. Ella te ayudará con la habitación de invitados y te curará esa fea herida de la mano.

Ron asintió y se dispuso a buscar a la mujer, agradecido por el apoyo de su hermano.

No se había equivocado en ir a El Refugio.

**...**

Ron pasó las siguientes semanas casi recluido en su habitación. No le apetecía convivir con Bill y Fleur, que cuando no se estaban dando el lote se dedicaban a mirarlo con preocupación. Además, Bill le había dejado una vieja radio de madera y Ron pasaba todas las noches escuchando el programa "Pottervigilancia", que era lo único capaz de despejarlo de la gran angustia que oprimía su pecho.

Si, vale, era muy fácil decir que quería volver. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? No tenía ni idea de dónde podían estar y aunque lo supiera no sería capaz de vencer los hechizos defensores de Hermione.

Hermione... ¿cómo estaría? No dejaba de pensar en ella ni un solo segundo. Había decepcionado también a Harry, pero él era más fuerte, estaba acostumbrado... Pero Hermione seguro que lo estaría pasando peor que nunca y Ron se odiaba por ello. "Soy un cerdo" se repetía una y otra vez, aunque sabía que la autocompasión no servía de mucho.

Lo que más le dolía es que había fallado a la promesa que hizo el día del funeral de Dumbledore. No la pronunció en voz alta, pero para él tenía la misma validez que si lo hubiese hecho.

Con aquellos pensamientos estaba la mañana de Navidad, cuando su hermano Bill irrumpió en su habitación.

-¿Otra vez escuchando la radio? Podrías dedicar tu tiempo a otras cosas... En fin, nosotros nos vamos ya a la Madriguera, ¿seguro qué no quieres venir? Todos se pondrán contentos de verte.

-No estaría tan seguro.

-Vamos, Ron. Si no has encontrado la forma de encontrarlos en todas estas semanas, no la vas a encontrar ahora. Ven a casa.

Ron frunció el ceño y dejó de prestar atención a los chistes de Lee Jordan.

-Me voy a quedar aquí, lo siento. No les digas nada de mí, por favor.

Bill resopló pero asintió.

-Está bien. Cuídate, ya sabes donde está la comida.

Ron asintió y volvió a prestar atención a la radio mientras su hermano salía de la habitación.

Lo que Bill le había dicho él ya lo había pensado. Era de sentido común, pero aún así no se podía rendir con tanta facilidad y mucho menos volver a la Madriguera como si nada hubiera pasado. No quería decepcionar al resto de su familia y mucho menos que Ginny le odiara toda la vida.

Bufó con exasperación e intentó prestar atención de nuevo a la radio, pero algo extraño sucedió.

"... _a la varita de Ron cuando se rompió al estrellar el coche? Nunca volvió a ser la misma y tuvo que comprar otra"_

Ron dio un respingo y frunció el ceño con preocupación. Pensaba que estaba teniendo alucinaciones hasta que sintió algo en su bolsillo. De ahí salía la "voz", de su desiluminador.

Lo examinó con la mirada durante unos segundos antes de accionarlo. La luz de su habitación se apagó y lo que pasó a continuación lo dejó de piedra.

Miró por la ventana y comprobó que en el patio había aparecido una especie de luz pulsante y azulada.

No supo cómo ni porqué, pero aquel era el momento. Debía volver con sus amigos.

Recogió sus cosas en un segundo y con la mochila al hombro bajó a la cocina. Garabateó un mensaje para su hermano Bill y salió hasta el jardín, donde la pequeña esfera de luz le esperaba.

Ron la miró con curiosidad e intentó acercarse a ella, pero sucedió de al revés.

La pequeña esfera se precipitó hacia él y con cuidado se introdujo en su pecho. A pesar de ser la experiencia más rara de su vida, Ron sentía cierta calidez y confort. Era como estar de nuevo junto a sus amigos y entonces comprendió que aquella luz la llevaría junto a ellos. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo se desapareció.

En cuanto llegó a su destino una fría ráfaga de viento le azotó el cuerpo. Estaba en medio de una ladera llena de nieve y en la que no se distinguía ningún rastro de vida. Desde luego los hechizos protectores eran eficaces.

Ron empezó a correr por todo el lugar gritando el nombre de sus amigos, esperando que le reconocieran. Aquel era el único método que tenía, ya que no tenía ni idea de cómo desactivar los hechizos.

Al finalizar el día y cayendo la noche, Ron decidió irse a dormir. Estaba abatido. Sabía que estaban allí, junto a él. Tan cerca...

Aún así no había conseguido dar con ellos y después de todo un día de carreras y gritos no podía más.

Se removió en su saco antes de caer en un inconfortable sueño y esperando con ansias el momento en que los chicos decidieran desaparecerse. Era su última oportunidad.

**...**

Hermione se apretujó junto con Harry bajo la capa de invisibilidad y miró por última vez el frío paisaje. Ni un rastro de vida, ni un rastro de él.

Mientras llegaban a su nuevo destino y comenzaba la rutina de siempre, Hermione volvió a pensar que era una estúpida.

Desde que Ron se había ido ella había tenido la absurda idea de que él volvería a buscarlos, de que no los abandonaría, de que todo había sido un acto de inmadurez pero que al final volvería.

Pero eso no iba a pasar, y aunque ocurriera ya de poco serviría. Él los había abandonado, él la había abandonado.

Había pasado casi un mes desde que Ron se fue y ella y Harry habían pasado por la experiencia más dura y aterradora de sus vidas. Voldemort casi los había atrapado... Hermione se estremecía sólo de recordarlo.

Con esos pensamientos estaba una fría una noche en su turno de guardia cuando Harry apareció de repente, haciendo que la chica diera un respingo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te he asustado?

-N-No, no pasa nada-contestó Hermione sonriéndole-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías dormir un rato.

-Y tú también, pareces muy cansada.

"No es por el sueño por lo que estoy cansada..." pensó Hermione para sí misma.

-Estoy bien, de verdad. Puedo seguir haciendo la guardia si es a lo que te refieres.

Harry frunció el ceño y la miró con preocupación.

-En serio Hermione, déjame a mí y descansa. Yo necesito despejarme.

Hermione dudó unos momentos y después asintió, comprendiendo la necesidad de su amigo.

La chica se metió en la tienda y se sentó en su butaca de siempre, mientras miraba con angustia el fuego azulado que ella misma había creado. Aquel hechizo tan insignificante le recordaba tanto a las tardes en los terrenos de Hogwarts junto con Ron y Harry... entonces era todo tan fácil...

Suspiró por enésima vez y apartó el tarro de sí. Lo último que necesitaba ahora eran recuerdos.

Se arropó con una manta y se abrazó fuertemente, gesto que solía repetir continuamente. Si Ron estuviera junto a ella, él la abrazaría, le daría ese calor que ella tanto necesitaba... pero sus tristes abrazos y su rígida manta no saciaban aquella necesidad, ella lo necesitaba a "él".

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan pérdida... incluso cuando salía con Lavender él estaba ahí, podía verlo, podía tocarlo (aunque no lo hizo, claro)... Pero ahora, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Dónde había quedado su sonrisa, su voz, su aroma? ¿Su mirada, sus chistes, sus abrazos...? Ya no quedaba nada de él.

Hermione secó las nacientes lágrimas de sus ojos y luchó contra los sollozos, en vano. Otra escena que se repetía habitualmente.

Al menos aquella noche Harry estaba fuera y no la podía ni ver ni oír, le avergonzaba tanto que la viera así... ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan dependiente? Era una chica fuerte e inteligente. No necesitaba a Ron, tenía que convencerse de ello.

Él le había fallado de nuevo, a pesar de que le prometió que estaría a su lado... Promesas vacías, se repetía una y otra vez con rabia. A pesar de eso no podía odiarlo, aunque fuese lo que más necesitase. Tenía que admitirlo; aquel cerdo insensato, aquel niñato egoísta, era el amor de su vida. Podía sonar algo cursi, pero era la verdad.

Notó como su pecho se tranquilizaba y secó las últimas lágrimas que surcaban su rostro antes de irse a dormir. No quería que Harry la descubriera de nuevo llorando.

**...**

Poco después y tras un extraño sueño, Hermione se despertó entre zarandeos.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!-exclamaba la voz de Harry.

Hermione se incorporó rápidamente y apartándose el pelo de la cara.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿Estás bien?

Hermione miró confusa Harry. Por un momento pensó que algo malo había ocurrido, pero en el rostro de su amigo reinaba una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

-Tranquila, no ocurre nada. Estoy la mar de bien; mejor que nunca. Verás, ha venido alguien.

Hermione volvió a extrañarse.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quién...?

Volvió su vista al resto de la oscura habitación, buscando alguna silueta. Quizás Lupin los había encontrado...

Entonces lo vio y su corazón se paró en seco.

Era él, era Ron.

Hermione se levantó de la cama con lentitud y se pellizcó con disimulo para comprobar que aquello no era un sueño.

Él estaba ahí de pie, empapado hasta las cejas y con una espada en la mano. La miraba como si nunca antes la hubiera visto en su vida y sonreía tímidamente, transmitiendo esa energía que sólo él podía transmitir.

Notó como Harry se alejaba de ellos y ese gesto enfureció a Hermione. ¿Qué pensaba, que después de tantas semanas ella se tiraría a los brazos de Ron? ¿Qué tendría que contemplar alguna escena amorosa? Que Hermione no pudiera odiar al chico no significaba que no le guardara un grandísimo rencor.

Se situó frente al pelirrojo y notó como él extendía los brazos, como esperando un abrazo.

"¡Pero será idiota!" pensó Hermione antes de empezar a golpearlo.

Aquel podía ser el reencuentro más insólito que se haya vivido, pero Hermione logró desahogarse como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sabía que con el tiempo las cosas se arreglarían, pero por ahora el chico necesitaba un pequeño castigo. Ella había sufrido demasiado.


	7. La peor tortura

**Cap.7: La peor tortura.**

_"Enseguida comprendió que, al menos, habían llegado al sitio que querían, porque Bill, Fleur, Dean y Luna formaban un corro alrededor de él, arrodillado todavía junto al elfo._

_-¿Y Hermione?-preguntó de repente-¿Dónde está Hermione?_

_-Ron la ha llevado dentro-contestó Bill-No te preocupes, se pondrá bien."_

Ron corrió a toda prisa hacia la casa con la medio inconsciente Hermione en brazos y rápidamente la llevó a la habitación de Bill y Fleur, la dejó en la cama y comenzó a aplicarle conjuros curativos al mismo tiempo que buscaba pociones y ungüentos por toda la habitación. Al cabo de unos minutos la chica reaccionó.

-R-Ron…-susurró con voz ronca.

Ron paró en seco su actividad y corrió a sentarse en el suelo, junto a la cama.

-Hermione, por Merlín… ¡estás viva, estás viva!-exclamó en tono histérico mientras le agarraba fuertemente la mano y sollozaba.

-Pues claro que sí…-contestó con voz débil y ronca-No llores, hace falta más que una maldita bruja loca para acabar con una cabezota sabelotodo como yo…-sonrió débilmente.

Ron hizo un ruido, mezcla de risa y sollozo y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Estoy viva, pero si sigues abrazándome así de fuerte no puedo asegurarte que siga así-bromeó la chica, para quitarle hierro al asunto.

Ron se apartó de ella, aún riendo y llorando.

-Por Merlín, Hermione, por Merlín… lo siento mucho, no deberíamos haber dejado que esto pasara, tú no tenías que pasar por esto. Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento…

-No digas tonterías, Ronald Billius Weasley, la única culpable de esto es Bellatrix, ella y todos los mortífagos. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Me ha pasado a mí, como le podía haber pasado a cualquiera de nosotros

Ron negó y asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, no sabía qué hacer, decir o cómo sentirse. Estaba tan confuso y asustado, más de lo que lo había estado en toda su vida, a pesar de todo lo que había vivido en aquella historia.

-La mataré Hermione, la mataré te lo juro… Nunca podré perdonarle esto, ha intentado arrebatarte de mí, ha intentado…-pero no pudo continuar porque Hermione posó débilmente sus dedos sobre los labios de Ron, para hacerlo callar.

El chico cerró los ojos, halagado por aquella sensación. Sonrió y la miró intensamente.

-Lo siento, estás agotada. Debes descansar, yo sólo te doy dolor de cabeza…

Hermione asintió con los ojos cerrados, entre el sueño y la vigilia.

Ron observó cómo se dormía y le pareció la mejor escena que había presenciado en su vida. Hermione, a su lado, sana y salva, durmiendo plácidamente.

Sabía que no debía seguir el impulso que sentía en aquel momento, pero había estado a punto de perderla y ya poco le importaba nada más. Se inclinó hacia ella y le rozó suavemente los labios con los suyos propios, no era realmente un beso, sino más bien una caricia. Observó como ella entornaba un poco los ojos, pero en realidad tenía una expresión perdida, como si no supiese donde estaba en realidad.

Ron acarició su frente y la observó unos minutos más, hasta que Fleur apareció en escena.

-_Gon_, ¿cómo va todo _pog _aquí? ¿Está bien _Hegmione_?

Ron asintió.  
-Sí, ahora está durmiendo.

Fleur le miró con una extraña expresión en la cara, como si supiese que estaba pensando en aquel momento.  
-Sé que es _dugo_, yo también lo pasé fatal cuando Bill tuvo su accidente con ese _hombge_ lobo… pego se va a _poneg_ bien, lo _supegageis_. Yo me ocupo de ella, tú _debegías bajag_ con Harry, está _destgozado_ por su amigo el elfo…  
-Gracias, Fleur.

**…**

_"-¡Os necesito a los dos!-les gritó a Ron y Hermione, medio escondidos en la entrada del salón.  
Ambos se dejaron ver con una extraña expresión de alivio."_

Tras el entierro de Dobby, Ron y los demás se dirigieron hacia el interior de la casa, para dejar a Harry un rato a solas. Cuando llegaron, Fleur y Hermione se encontraban esperándolos en la entrada del salón.

Los demás continuaron a la cocina, mientras que Ron y Hermione se quedaron allí.  
La chica tenía mucho mejor aspecto y le sonrió en tono tranquilizador.

-Es una pena no poder haber asistido al entierro de Dobby… es tan injusto lo que ha pasado con él…

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo-dijo mientras le pasaba una mano por el hombro-pero le hemos dado un entierro digno, Luna ha dicho unas bonitas palabras.

-Me alegro…

De repente se formó un silencio incómodo. Volvían a estar solos, muy cercanos físicamente y muy débiles sentimentalmente después de lo ocurrido.

-Antes… estaba realmente mal, no recuerdo casi nada antes de despertarme junto a Fleur. Sé que tú me trajiste aquí y me ayudaste, hablamos un rato… no sé, esta todo un poco confuso, pero aún así gracias.

-No hay de que, en realidad no he sido de mucha ayuda. Estaba bastante histérico-sonrió amargamente.

Hermione miró hacia el suelo, sin saber que decir.

-He tenido un sueño extraño…

Ron le preguntó sobre que trataba, pero definitivamente ella no contestaría. No podía decirle "he soñado que me besabas". Ron por su parte estaba asustado de que recordase el beso.  
-No importa-dijo finalmente Hermione-lo importante es que ahora todos estamos bien y listos para seguir adelante…

Ron volvió a recordar los gritos de la chica, mientras él se encontraba impotente en la prisión de los Malfoy y volvió a abrazarla con fuerza.

-Me alegro TANTO de que estés aquí… no sabía lo que iba a hacer allí abajo escuchándote gritar. Has sido muy fuerte Hermione, muy fuerte.

-Bueno, respecto a eso, creo que hay algo que debería decirte…

Ron se separó de ella y la dejó hablar.

-Verás, creo que en buena parte debo agradecerte el que yo esté aquí. Mientras Bellatrix me torturaba, escuché tus gritos y eso… ayudó bastante.-dijo mirándole a los ojos y sonriéndole débilmente.

Ron, sin embargo, aún tenía el semblante serio. Se había asustado realmente con todo aquel asunto, y se preguntaba si quizás no debería confesarle sus sentimientos antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Todo el asunto de la misión y los Horrocuxes le habían frenado, pensaba que la misión era realmente importante y debería esperar a que todo acabase, pero… ¿y si acababa mal? ¿y si no lo lograban? No quería que él o Hermione murieran sin haber confesado sus sentimientos.

Mientras tanto, Hermione lo miraba con una extraña expresión en el rostro. Por la mente de la chica pasaban pensamientos muy similares. Había vivido una experiencia desagradable cercana a la muerte y había comenzado a replantearse algunas cosas.

-Hermione, yo…  
-Ron, yo…

Los chicos hablaron a la vez, pero no pudieron continuar ya que Harry los interrumpió.

-¡Os necesito a los dos!


	8. La destrucción del Horrocrux

**Cap.8: La destrucción del Horrocrux.**

Harry se fue con Luna, dirección a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.  
Ron y Hermione se quedaron en la Sala de Los Menesteres, junto con todos los demás.

Ron saludaba y hablaba con todo el mundo, pero rápidamente fue apartado de la multitud de la mano de Hermione, que lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró hasta una esquina apartada.

Parecía que la chica estaba algo irritada, y a Ron le pareció que se debí a su cercanía a Lavender, ya que lo apartó del grupo en el momento en que empezó a hablar con ella. Quizás eran sólo imaginaciones suyas.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿A qué viene este numerito?

Hermione le fulminó con la mirada.

-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, Ronald-había pronunciado su nombre completo. Estaba realmente enfadada. Ron tragó saliva- Tenemos que descubrir la forma de destruir los Horrocruxes que quedan, o si no todo esto será en vano. Y tú sólo te preocupas de hacerte el héroe con todos nuestros compañeros, en lugar de pararte a pensar… a mí también me apetece sociabilizarme un poco después de todos estos meses, ¿sabes?

-Vale, vale, Hermione. Tienes razón. Pero no te enfades.

Hermione resopló.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?-preguntó a continuación el chico.

-Pues… hagamos un recuento. Son 7 Horrocruxres, hasta ahora hemos descubierto 4 y destruido 3. Harry está en busca del quinto, y seguro que se ocupa de él, podemos confiar en él. Hasta ahora hemos destruido todos con la espada de Gryffindor, pero ya no la tenemos, así que, ¿qué podría servir en su lugar?

Ron se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes. Después frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, en realidad no todos fueron destruidos por la espada. En segundo curso, cuando Harry y yo bajamos a la Cámara de los Secretos…

-¡Es verdad!-le interrumpió efusivamente Hermione-¡Los colmillos de basilisco! Pero… espera, ¿cómo nos hacemos con un colmillo de basilisco?

-Bueno, quizás Snape tenga alguno en su despacho, junto con las demás muestras de ingredientes… pero eso sería una misión imposible. Deben quedar aún en la Cámara de los Secretos, ¿no crees? No creo que se hayan desintegrado ni nada por el estilo durante estos años…

-Los dientes no se desintegran, Ronald, sólo se fosilizan con el paso del tiempo. Y ni siquiera a pasado demasiado tiempo para eso, seguirán intactos. Alguien que sabe que la comida es una de las cinco excepciones de la Ley de Gamp sobre Transformaciones Elementales, también debería saber eso-contestó Hermione, mientras le sonreía pícaramente.

Ron le castigó con la mirada, ofendido. Hermione rió, divertida por la broma.

-Está bien-le cortó Ron-de todas formas, tampoco es que podamos entrar en la Cámara. No sabemos hablar pársel.

Esta vez fue Hermione la que se quedó pensativa. Al cabo de unos minutos levantó la vista del suelo y miró al chico de forma extraña. Ron se sentía examinado e incómodo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Hermione sonrió.

-Creo que nos subestimas, Ronald. Vayamos a los baños del segundo piso.

-¿¡Qué!? Estás completamente loca, Hermione… No hay forma de que…

-¡Deja de quejarte y vamos!-dijo mientras se levantaba de un salto y lo arrastraba fuera-Al fin y al cabo es la única esperanza que nos queda. No perdemos nada al intentarlo.

Ron negó con la cabeza, pero la siguió.

Antes de irse, Hermione se acercó a Ginny rápidamente. Ron la siguió.

-¿Dónde puedo conseguir una escoba?

Ginny la miró extrañada.

-Vay, Hermione. Pareces nueva en esto, sólo tienes que desearla.

Hermione cayó en la cuenta, y al instante apareció una escoba junto a ellos. Ron la recogió, sin entender nada.

-¿Para qué la quieres? ¿Dónde vais?-preguntó Ginny

-Ginny, no puedes venir-le cortó Ron.

Ginny le fulminó con la mirada.

Hermioné chascó la lengua, molesta por la interrupción.

-¡Vamos a los lavabos del segundo piso!

Y acto seguido abrió la puerta y salió fuera de la sala, arrastrando a Ron tras de ella.

Corrieron sigilosamente por los pasillos, con cuidado para no ser vistos y en cuanto llegaron a los baños del segundo piso respiraron aliviados.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó Ron.

-Bien, ahora… escucharás mi plan. Sé que quizás suene un poco descabellado, pero por eso te he traído aquí antes de explicarte, sé que no habrías accedido a venir si te lo hubiera contado antes…

Ron le miró, esperando.

-Quiero que tú abras la Cámara de los Secretos.

Ron la miró durante unos segundos, incrédulo, y después se echó a reír.

Hermione volteo los ojos, mitad exasperada mitad divertida.

-¡No puedes estar en serio!-exclamó Ron mientras seguía riéndose.

-Vamos Ron, no es para tanto. Deja de reírte.

Ron dejó de reír, pero siguió negando con la cabeza.

-Hermione, es una completa locura.

-Bueno, de vez en cuando hay que hacer alguna. Hasta yo.

-Sí, eso desde luego… como aquella vez le diste un puñetazo a Malfoy.

Ambos se rieron y después se produjo un silencio incómodo.

-Ron, confío en ti para esto. Es muy importante y puedes hacerlo. Por Merlín, ¡recordaste la Ley de Gamp! Puedes recordar como Harry hablaba pársel e intentar imitarlo.

Ron le miró, pensativo.

-No sé, Hermione… desde luego te agradezco que digas que confías en mí después de todo… pero no creo que sea capaz.

-RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, deja de ser un maldito cabezota e inténtalo-dijo Hermione mientras le arrastraba a los lavabos, donde se encontraba la puerta a la Cámara.

Ron palpó varios grifos hasta que dio con el indicado y lo miró intensamente mientras recordaba la voz de Harry. Hizo un primer intento, en vano. Se frustró, pero volvió a intentarlo. Milagrosamente, esta vez sí hizo efecto.

Miró a Hermione, alegre y sorprendido.

-¡Lo he conseguido!

Hermione asintió, contenta, y juntos se deslizaron por el túnel hacia el interior de la Cámara.

En efecto, allí había bastantes colmillos y los chicos se encargaron de recogerlos todos.

-Bien, bueno, ahora… sólo falta destruir esto-dijo Hermione mientras sacaba la copa.

Ron asintió.

-Debes hacerlo tú. El plan ha sido tuyo, y además yo ya destruí uno.

Hermione parecía algo nerviosa, pero asintió.

Apuñaló la copa con un diente de basilisco, produciéndose un gran destello que elevó a los chicos varios metros sobre el suelo y los empujó hacia atrás. Cayeron de bruces al suelo, uno junto a otro. Ron fue el primero en reaccionar. Se incorporó un poco y se inclinó sobre Hermione, que tosía debido al golpe en la espalda.

-¿Estás bien?

Hermione asintió entre toses.

Ron la cogió de la mano y la incorporó.

Ambos se sacudieron el polvo y observaron la copa destrozada.

-Es una pena, era bonita después de todo-bromeó Hermione y ambos rieron.-Gracias por concederme el honor.

-No, gracias a ti por confiar en mí para el plan. Después de lo que hice… no hemos hablado del tema en todo este tiempo, además de lo ocurrido en la Mansión Malfoy pero... después de que acabe todo esto, cuando llegue el momento, te daré una debida explicación.

-Eso ya no importa, Ron…

-Sí, sí que importa.

Hermione miró al suelo.

-Ahora más que nunca echo de menos los viejos tiempos, cuando Harry, tú y yo nos paseábamos por los terrenos sin preocupaciones y al mismo tiempo saltándonos las reglas a nuestra manera. Todo era menos complicado, incluido tú. Aunque no suelan decírtelo, has crecido Ron, ya no eres un niño insensato. Has madurado, supongo.

Ron se sintió halagado, lo que se reflejó en sus orejas enrojecidas.

-Tú siempre has sido madura, Hermione. Supongo que a mí aún me falta un poco, al menos para no volver a cometer un error como el que cometí.

Hermione asintió, sin mirarle. Parecía también avergonzada.

-Bueno, cojamos la escoba y larguémonos de aquí. Nos queda una Batalla que ganar.

Ron asintió, y juntos salieron de la Cámara de los Secretos.


	9. Después de la Batalla

**Cap.9: Después de la Batalla.**

Tras salir del despacho de Dumbledore y despedirse de Harry, que iba a dormir, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron al Gran Comedor con el resto de los Weasley.

Reinaba un silencio incómodo, un silencio en parte doloroso por todo lo perdido en la batalla y en parte un silencio alegre, que indicaba el fin de la batalla, el fin de hechizos volando por todas partes y el fin de gritos de terror y dolor.

Después de despedirse de Harry, el semblante de Ron cambió radicalmente, no quería preocupar a su amigo ahora que todo había acabado. Pero ahora que toda la emoción había pasado, el recuerdo de la cara de Fred, del cuerpo muerto de su hermano entre sus brazos, volvía a su mente con mucha fuerza. ¿Cómo estaría su familia, sus padres y George? Necesitaba verlos rápidamente, reunirse con ellos en el Gran Comedor, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que le pesaban las piernas y no podía caminar. Estaba tan retraído que casi se había olvidado de que Hermione seguía a su lado, mirándole con preocupación. De repente, se derrumbó en una banqueta cercana, con lágrimas en los ojos.

La chica observó la escena con preocupación, y se acercó a él. Le tocó tímidamente el hombro.

-Ron… ¿puedo ayudarte?-preguntó en voz baja. No sabía cómo reaccionar, o qué hacer.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

- Déjame solo-le contestó con dificultad a causa de las lágrimas

En el rostro de Hermione se dibujó un gesto mitad dolido mitad ofendido. No se esperaba aquella respuesta.

-Pero Ron, no puedo hacer eso. Estás… estás mal, y es normal. Si no quieres hablar de ello, lo entiendo, pero ahora tenemos que volver al Gran Comedor para reunirnos con tu familia y…

-¡Lo sé, Hermione, lo sé!-le gritó esta vez- Pero ahora necesito estar justo aquí, SOLO.

Hermione asintió esta vez, intentando ser comprensiva.

-Está bien, como quieras, estaré en el Gran Comedor con los demás si necesitas algo.

La chica se fue, preocupada y resignada al mismo tiempo.

Ron se quedo por fin solo entre aquellos pasillos solitarios, silenciosos y destruidos a causa de la Batalla. Intentó imaginárselos llenos de gente, de alumnos de un lado a otro. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si nada hubiera cambiado. Como si Fred no hubiera muerto.

Se echó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, no podía concebir su vida sin su hermano Fred. Aún no se creía que hubiera muerto, quería pensar que todo aquello sería una pesadilla y que cuando regresara al Gran Comedor él estaría allí junto con el resto de su familia, para celebrar la muerte de Voldemort. Sin embargo, sabía que nunca sería así, que se había ido para siempre.

Se serenó un poco, y decidió volver al Gran Comedor con su familia, aunque antes necesitaba hacer algo. Deambuló por los pasillos, hasta que llego al lugar que buscaba, el lugar donde había muerto Fred. Allí seguía su cuerpo, intacto, con aquel halo de sonrisa en su rostro por la broma que contaba justo antes de morir. "Malditas ironías de la vida", pensó Ron mientras se agachaba junto al cuerpo.

Sabía que no debía tocarlo, pues más tarde patrullas de voluntarios se ocuparían de buscar todos los caídos a lo largo del castillo, así que se quedó allí sentado, simplemente mirándolo. A algunos les podría parecer macabro, pero sólo se trataba de una despedida única y personal. Mirándolo, recordó todas las cosas buenas vividas con él, las tardes jugando a Quidditch, las bromas de los gemelos, su capacidad para adivinar lo que sentía hacia Hermione…

_Hermione._

Pensar en ella le hizo recordar el contexto de la muerte de Fred. El estaba sólo a unos metros de distancia, besándola mientras Harry se quejaba de que no era el momento. Y que sabio había sido su amigo, pues justo en ese momento los gemelos luchaban cerca de ellos. Un simple despiste de Fred le llevó a la muerte. George estaba tan ocupado luchando y defendiéndose que no podía hacer nada más por su gemelo, pero Ron… él no estaba haciendo nada, podría haberle cubierto la espalda si hubiese estado atento y no besando a Hermione. De repente, aquella idea le golpeó en la cara.

Miró al cuerpo de su hermano Fred con culpabilidad.

-Lo siento-atinó a decir antes de salir corriendo, llorando y asustado por la realidad a la que se enfrentaba.

Más tarde llegó al Gran Comedor, donde los alumnos y magos se organizaban en grupos a lo largo de toda la sala, abrazándose y charlando. La escena de su familia le partió el alma.

George y su madre lloraban en silencio, como en estado de shock, mientras su padre los abrazaba a ambos. Junto a ellos estaban Percy, Charlie y Bill. Este último abrazaba a Ginny. Ron se acercó a ellos, y su rostro explicó todo, sobraban las palabras. Toda la familia se sumió en un cálido abrazo.

**…**

Hermione se sentía en aquel momento como la mayoría de los demás, en parte alegre porque habían vencido a Voldemort y Harry seguía vivo, y en parte triste por todas las pérdidas. Ella apreciaba mucho a Remus, Tonks y Fred, y había pasado muy buenos momentos con ellos, eran parte de su vida y casi de su familia. Aún así, sabía que el golpe sería mucho más fuerte para Ron y Harry, y ella estaría allí para ayudarles.

Se había reunido con la familia Weasley, los había abrazado y llorado junto a ellos. Les había ofrecido su pésame y su ayuda, y ellos se lo agradecieron enormemente. Ahora se encontraba con Luna y Neville, respetando el momento de intimidad de la familia.

-¿Cómo estáis chicos?-preguntó Hermione.

-En shock por todo lo ocurrido… no sé como sentirme, la verdad-contestó Neville, sonriendo tristemente.-pero desde luego, muy cansado.

Hermione le sonrió.

-Has sido muy valiente, Neville, matando la serpiente de Voldemort.

-Todos lo hemos sido-contestó el chico.

-La profesora McGonagall nos ha prometido que pronto nos pondrá en contacto con mi padre y con su abuela-interrumpió Luna, tan especial como siempre.

-Me alegro-contestó Hermione.

En aquel momento Ron entró al Gran Comedor y se reunió con su familia. Hermione lo observó en silencio, y sus amigos se percataron de ello.

-Es una lástima-comentó Luna-era un buen chico. Muy divertido.

Hermione asintió.

-Pero murió valientemente, haciendo lo que quería y conociendo los riesgos. Su familia está orgullosa de él y aunque él esté muerto querría que ellos lo superaran y volvieran a su vida, que celebrasen su funeral con chistes-sentenció maduramente Neville.

Hermione se sintió reconfortada por aquellas palabras, y pensó que la familia Weasley también debería escucharlas. Hermione agradeció a Neville de corazón.

Poco después, la profesora McGonagall se acercó a ellos. Se notaba bastante ajetreada.

-¡Luna, Neville! Hay una chimenea de Red Flu en la sala contigua preparada para que os reunáis con vuestros familiares.

Ambos asintieron y se despidieron de Hermione.

La profesora se acercó a ella.

-¿Cómo estás, Hermione?

-No lo sé, la verdad. Aún en shock, supongo.

La profesora asintió.

-Todos estamos así, pero es momento de trabajar y reconstruir todo esto, para vivir una vida feliz y digna en honor a todos los que hemos perdido…-se le escaparon algunas lágrimas.

Hermione y la profesora se abrazaron.

-Nos vemos más tarde, Hermione. Voy a seguir trabajando-se despidió la profesora y se fue corriendo al otro extremo de la sala.

Hermione la observó con más admiración que nunca.

En aquel momento se quedó sola, y decidió que era un buen momento para subir a las habitaciones y dormir un poco antes de ayudar a repararlo todo y empezar de nuevo. Antes de construir una nueva vida se necesitaba dormir.

Se dirigió hacia la salida, pero alguien la frenó.

-¡Hermione, espera!

Para su sorpresa, era Lavender.

-Menos mal que te encuentro. Sé que quizás este no sea el momento más indicado, pero han venido mis padres y me voy a casa. Y bueno, prefería decirte esto en persona que por carta…. Verás, ahora que todo ha terminado, ahora que estamos vivos y a salvo, me he dado cuenta de ciertas cosas y bueno… creo que deberíamos hacer las paces, creo que todo esto nos ha servido para darnos cuenta de qué es realmente importante. Antes, cuando llegasteis por sorpresa a la Sala de los Menesteres, quería decírtelo, pero me di cuenta de que estabais ocupados. Yo… ya no siento nada por Ron, sé que sólo fue un capricho tonto, era popular y guapo, prefecto y jugador de quidditch, el mejor amigo de Harry Potter… ni si quiera lo conocía bien, no como lo conoces tú. Sé que Ron es tuyo, Hermione. Creo que siempre lo ha sido, y es algo que en cierto modo todos nos hemos dado cuenta. Se rumoreaba bastante acerca de vosotros… pero creo que nuestra relación como compañeras de clase y de habitación durante tantos años es más importante que cualquier capricho por un chico, y además ahora me alegro de que podáis estar juntos.

Hermione se quedó más aún en shock, si es que se podía.

-Vaya, Lavender, la verdad es que no me esperaba nada de esto. Pero tienes razón, creo que deberíamos hacer las paces. Ya nada de esas tonterías importan.

Ambas se sonrieron y se dieron un rápido abrazo.

-Bueno, mis padres me esperan. ¡Nos mandaremos cartas, adiós!

La chica se fue corriendo hacia sus padres y Hermione salió del Gran Comedor hacia los vacíos y silenciosos pasillos, pensando en lo que la chica le había dicho.

"Me alegro de que ahora podáis estar juntos" ¿Es eso lo que ocurriría ahora? Ni siquiera sabía si Ron… ella simplemente se lanzó a besarle, y sí, el se lo devolvió pero no había tenido la conversación pertinente para saber qué diantres era todo aquello. Hermione se sonrojó un poco al recordar el beso, su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente. La verdad es que había sido tan maravilloso como imaginaba.

Pronto se reprendió a sí misma por pensar en eso en aquellos momentos. Fred había muerto, había cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse.

Al fin llegó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y al dormitorio de las chicas, y se dejó caer en la cama, intentando dormir y que parasen todos aquellos pensamientos en su cabeza. Mañana sería otro día.


	10. El problema de Ron

**Cap.10****: El problema de Ron.**

Ya había pasado dos meses desde la batalla final en Hogwarts y todo el mundo mágico se encontraba en celebración. Los últimos mortifagos habían sido capturados, Kingsley Shackelbolt había sido nombrado Primer Minisitro Mágico de Gran Bretaña y Minerva McGonagall directora de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, en la Madriguera, residencia de los Weasley, la sensación era agridulce: por un lado se encontraban muy felices de que la pesadilla hubiese terminado y Harry estuviera con ellos, pero por otro lado la pérdida de Fred había sido demasiado dolorosa como para soportarla.

Hermione, junto con Harry, habían decidido instalarse durante un tiempo en la Madriguera para ayudarlos en los malos momentos, aunque la chica era consciente de que tenía otros asuntos que resolver. Además, la vida en la Madriguera estaba resultando ser más dura de lo esperado. Molly intentaba aparentar que todo iba bien, pero cada dos por tres se derrumbaba y Arthur, con la ayuda de Percy, Bill, Fleur y Charlie tenían que hacerse cargo de todo mientras que George se pasaba el día encerrado en su habiatción y Ginny lloraba entre los brazos de Harry, que se había reconciliado. En cuanto a Ron… eso era otra historia.

Todos estaban tristes, sobre todo Molly, Arthur y George, pero el comportamiento de Ron había sido una sorpresa para todos. El chico apenas hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con Harry, tenía una actitud distante y ausente y también pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación o dando largos paseos solitarios por los terrenos colindantes. Hermione deseaba hablar con él y hacerle sentir mejor, o al menos intentarlo, pero la verdad es que se sentía como una intrusa entre aquel dolor familiar. Al menos Harry tenía a Ginny.

Así se encontraba una tarde de tantas, divagando entre sus pensamientos mientras tomaba un té en el porche. Una voz a sus espaldas la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hermione, deberías ir a buscar a tus padres-le dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Lo sé, pero…-desvió la mirada hacia la casa-No quiero dejaros solos en estos momentos.

-Somos fuertes, ¿sabes? Saldremos adelante.

-Pero es tan injusto… Deberíamos estar celebrando lo ocurrido, no debería ser así…

-Lo sé, y te agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo, pero tú también tienes asuntos importantes que resolver. Además, sé que estás sufriendo por Ron, por no poder hacer nada. Te aseguro que sólo necesita tiempo, todos lo necesitamos, y entonces todo será como siempre. También le he dicho a Harry que se vaya, que se instale en Grimmauld Place, que habilite esa casa para vivir en ella, que visite al bebé de Lupin y Tonks… él también tiene muchos asuntos que resolver ahora.

Hermione asintió con lágrimas en los ojos y las chicas se abrazaron.

Entró de nuevo a la casa y se dirigió a la habitación donde se instalaba para recoger sus cosas, aunque antes de irse necesitaba hacer algo.

Subió los escalones hasta el último piso de la casa y se sitúo frente a la puerta de la habitación del pelirrojo, donde se cruzó con Harry.

-¿Has hablado con él?-le preguntó entre susurros.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo he entrado a por algunas cosas-le contestó en el mismo tono-Pero está realmente mal, está leyendo-ambos se sonrieron-Creo que necesita que alguien le haga reaccionar, pero desde luego yo lo he intentado y no ha funcionado. Quizás tú deberías hablar con él.

Hermione asintió.

-¿Te vas a Grimmauld Place, verdad?

-Sí, así es. Ginny me convenció de que era lo correcto.

-Yo también lo pienso, voy a partir hacia Australia.

Harry le miro durante unos instantes y después la abrazó. Justo en aquel momento se abrió la puerta y la cabeza de Ron asomó por ella.

-Vaya, me preguntaba qué era ese ruido-dijo con tono indiferente y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y entró a la habitación. En efecto, el chico se encontraba tirado en su cama leyendo un libro.

Hermione cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en los pies de la cama, como aquella vez que fingían limpiar para la Señora Weasley. Le reconfortó aquel recuerdo. Él se incorporó y la miró, esperando.

-Ron… no he querido molestarte antes, sé que estás mal y no me puedo ni imaginar…

-Puedes ahorrarte todo esto, sé lo que quieres decir-le cortó el chico.

Hermione asintió, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-Bueno, pues entonces…

-Yo te estaba besando mientras él se estaba muriendo, justo al lado-volvió a interrumpirle, esta vez con un tono muy rotundo.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. Ahora lo entendía, se trataba de eso. Ron se sentía culpable y ella no podía hacer nada, porque ella era el motivo de su culpa.

-Ron, yo no te estoy pidiendo nada, comprendo perfectamente lo que… lo que ha pasado, pero sólo quiero ayudarte en lo que pueda, como siempre ha sido.

-Sólo te equivocas en una cosa. Ya nada es como siempre ha sido.-y acto seguido cogió su libro y volvió a leer.

Hermione se quedó unos instantes allí, con los ojos llorosos y completamente quieta, totalmente desarmada. Entonces se levantó furiosamente y salió de la habitación con un portazo.

Horas después se encontraba en la cocina cargada con sus maletas y despidiéndose del resto de habitantes de la casa.

-Molly, muchas gracias por acogerme aquí en estos momentos. Prometo volver pronto y ayudaros en cuanto pueda.

-Gracias a ti, querida. Y mucha suerte, quiero que nos mantengas informados.

La mujer le sonrió y la abrazó.

Hermione se despidió de todos los demás (menos de Ron que se seguía en su habitación) y Harry le acompañó a la puerta.

-¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto sola?

-Sí, necesito hacerlo así. Si estoy en apuros os llamaré, lo prometo.

-Y… ¿qué le digo a Ron?

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Que me he ido… y no sé cuando volveré.


	11. La ayuda de un amigo

**Cap.11: La ayuda de un amigo.**

Ron dormitaba como otra tarde cualquiera de aquel largo e intenso verano en la hamaca colgante del porche. Se cubría los ojos con su antebrazo para evitar los rayos de sol que jugaban con los reflejos de su pelirrojo cabello y sobre su pecho desnudo posaba un libro abierto a medio leer. Desde luego, en aquellos últimos meses, se había percatado de que la lectura era una buena terapia para él. Quién le diría que se aficionaría a la lectura.

La verdad es que había estado fuera de sí en los últimos meses, la tristeza de perder a Fred era lo más profundo, doloroso e inimaginable que nunca hubiera podido imaginar que sentiría. A pesar de eso, conocía a Fred y sabía toda aquella historia sobre ser felices tras su muerte. Y sí, desde luego no dudaba que sería capaz de hacerlo, aunque siempre le faltaría en su vida. Pero era otra cosa, y no la pena de la pérdida, lo que le había hecho cambiar, lo que ponía una barrera en su vida de tal forma que no podía controlar la situación y cada vez se aislaba más de sí mismo y de los demás.

El verano estaba acabando, estaban en pleno septiembre, incluso Hogwarts había empezado de nuevo. Harry y él habían decidido no volver, seguirían adelante con su vida laboral. Harry desde luego lo tenía fácil, y Ron, si se lo proponía, también. Aunque en principio había decidido ayudar con la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley.

El tema era que habían pasado ya 5 meses desde el fin de la guerra y la muerte de Fred, e incluso George se encontraba algo repuesto. Pero ninguno de ellos, ni sus padres ni sus hermanos, tenían que acompañar su pena con la peor medicina: la culpa.

Ron recordaba la escena una y otra vez. El sabía que sus hermanos Fred y George estaban justo a su lado luchando, los veía, sin embargo el estaba unos metros alejado, ayudando a Harry y Hermione y… besando a ésta última. Debía haber estado más atento, sólo él podía haberle salvado… Harry y Hermione tenían sus propias preocupaciones, y George también estaba luchando, no podía cubrirle las espaldas, pero Ron… él no estaba haciendo nada, como siempre. Esta vez su torpeza y egoísmo habían causado algo aún más grave que quemar una poción o tener algún desencuentro con un amigo.

Resopló para alejar aquellos pensamientos de sí y se levantó de la hamaca. Ya estaba anocheciendo.

Una vez dentro de casa, se encontró una sorpresa: Harry estaba allí.

-Vaya, hola. No esperaba tu visita-saludó cuando entraba a la cocina.

Su amigo se encontraba sentado en la cocina junto con sus padres.

-¿No es una gran sorpresa? Últimamente la casa está muy sola…-comentó su madre.

Charlie ya había vuelto a Rumania, pues le necesitaban en el cuidado de dragones, Bill había vuelto a El Refugio con Fleur, Percy estaba en Londres en su respectivo piso, Ginny estaba en Hogwarts cursando su último año y George había vuelto a su casa en el Callejón Diagón para hacerse cargo de la tienda Sotilegios Weasley. Ron se había quedado una temporada en casa para hacer compañía a su madre, aunque estaba pensando que ya era hora de mudarse con George y comenzar a ayudarle en la tienda. Ese era el plan que había decidido para su nueva vida.

-Bueno, creo que iré al salón con Arthur, os dejo solos, chicos.

La señora Weasley salió de la cocina y se creó un extraño silencio. Ron se sentó junto a Harry.

-¿Cómo es qué estás aquí?  
-Bueno, tenía un rato libre entre la mudanza y el trabajo y pensé que sería bueno pasar a visitaros.

Ron asintió, en silencio.

-Bueno, y ¿qué tal te va? Con el trabajo y la mudanza.

-No puedo quejarme, el trabajo me encanta, y además todos se portan muy bien conmigo. En cuanto a la mudanza, la casa es un poco pesada para habilitarla yo sólo, pero poco a poco lo iré consiguiendo.

-Si quieres, puedo pasarme algún día a ayudarte.

Harry arqueó las cejas.

-Vaya, me sorprende ese ofrecimiento. Pareces el de siempre, después de todo.

Ron se incomodó un poco, no le había comentado a Harry ninguna de sus preocupaciones y pensamientos.

-Sí bueno, he decidido que ya es hora de reactivarse de nuevo tras tantos meses sabáticos.

-Eso espero, tu madre está muy preocupada.

-Lo sé. Lo siento-contestó mecánicamente.

-Pero no es la única, yo también lo estaba. Y Hermione.

Ron no esperaba oír su nombre y reaccionó con nerviosismo.

-Sé lo que ha pasado, Ron. Ella me lo ha contado por carta, y también me ha dicho que no le has enviado ninguna carta para saber cómo está.

-Me entero por mi madre, ella comenta las cartas en el desayuno-se excusó Ron.

-¡Basta ya, Ron! Llevas más años de los que eres consciente enamorado de Hermione, yo lo sé, estaba delante mientras ocurría. Y ahora lo quieres echar todo por la borda… Fred no estaría feliz con eso, no querría que te sintieras culpable de darle un beso a Hermione, de una vez por todas, mientras él luchaba.

-Y moría-añadió Ron.

-¡Maldita sea, Ron! No es culpa tuya, era inevitable, las situaciones no se pueden predecir ni controlar… cada uno estaba cumpliendo su misión, no podías luchar con él aunque no estuvieses con Hermione porque tenías que ayudarme a mí, no había forma de salvarle, sí es lo que quieres creer. No va a volver por muchas soluciones que tú le quieras buscar a su muerte, madura un poco Ron, estás haciendo daño a los de tu alrededor. ¿Crees que yo no me siento culpable? Luchasteis para ayudarme, para que Voldemort no me matase. ¿Y George? Él estaba a su lado, aún así conoce bien a su hermano y sabe lo que querría para vosotros, así que cuando te apliques el cuento, Ron, te esperaré encantado para las reformas de mi casa.

Harry terminó con la voz entrecortada y se levantó bruscamente. Dio un portazo al marcharse.

Aquella noche Ron no pudo dormir, se removía entre las sábanas una y otra vez, pero no conseguía dormir. Su charla con Harry le rondaba por la cabeza, y cada vez que lo pensaba más, se daba cuenta de que su amigo tenía razón, y del gran error que había cometido.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano para visitar la tumba de su hermano. Le contó todos los pensamientos de culpa que le habían rondado aquel mes, y le pidió disculpas por no ser feliz y por herir a los demás con su comportamiento. Más tarde, se dirigió a la casa de Harry.

-Vaya, de nuevo me sorprendes-comentó Harry al verlo.

-De acuerdo, tenías razón. Ya sabes que soy un cabeza hueca y lo siento por todo, pero ahora ya vuelvo a ser el de siempre, lo prometo. Adiós culpa.

Harry sonrió, satisfecho.

Se pasaron el día juntos, rehabilitando la casa y charlando y bromeando como en los viejos tiempos. Era justo lo que Ron necesitaba.

Por la noche dieron por acabado el duro trabajo, y Ron volvía a La Madriguera. Pero antes de despedirse necesitaba saber algo.

-Esto… Harry, me gustaría preguntarte una cosa-comentó Ron con su habitual sonrojo en la orejas.

Harry lo miró, expectante.

-Necesito saber dónde está Hermione.


	12. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 12: Reencuentro.**

Hermione llevaba todo el verano en Australia. Durante el primer mes pasó momentos muy duros en busca de sus padres, pero finalmente los encontró de nuevo, y una vez les devolvió la memoria (sus padres le dieron una gran reprimenda por ello) decidieron quedarse allí de vacaciones antes de volver a Londres.

En todo ese tiempo se había mantenido en contacto con sus amigos, para no preocuparlos, y conocía todos los cambios y novedades que estaban ocurriendo por allí. Como si no se hubiese marchado, como si estuviera allí mismo. Sin embargo, sí echaba algo de menos: a Ron.

El chico no había mantenido contacto con ella de ningún tipo ni se había preocupado por ella, y Hermione tampoco le envió ninguna carta en todo ese tiempo, pues aunque le echaba de menos (sobre todo en los duros momentos en los que se encontraba sola y perdida buscando a sus padres) estaba muy ofendida por la reacción de Ron. Podía entender su sentimiento de culpabilidad, era razonable después de la muerte de Fred, lo que no podía entender es que la hubiese tratado tan mal después de todo lo ocurrido y que no aceptase su ayuda. Y mucho menos podía entender que hubiesen pasado tantos meses y no hubiese rectificado, ni se hubiese preocupado por cómo estaba, a tantos kilómetros lejos de él. Ahora veía aquellos cálidos abrazos y momentos de intimidad entre ellos como algo muy lejano.

Aquella mañana de septiembre, Hermione recogía sus cosas para ponerse rumbo a Londres junto con sus padres. El curso ya había empezado, y Hermione tenía la intención de acabarlo, aunque llegaba con algunos días de retraso.

**…**

Ron terminó su macuto de viaje con rapidez. Ahora que Harry le había explicado donde se encontraba Hermione, el pelirrojo había decidido viajar hasta allí y darle una sorpresa, para disculparse y recompensar todo lo que había hecho. Pero antes de irse, tenía que despedirse de sus padres, así que bajó a la cocina a toda prisa.

Lo que allí se encontró fue toda una sorpresa.

Sus padres se encontraban sentados en la mesa de la cocina tomando té con Harry y… con Hermione. Ron se sintió caer el alma a los pies.

Su amigo Harry le miró como disculpándose.

-¡Ronald!-exclamó su madre- Mira que sorpresa, Hermione ha llegado justo esta mañana de Australia.

Ron asintió mecánicamente, sin saber qué hacer.

-Hola

-Hola-le contestó la chica, ya acto seguido volvió a mirar a Harry y Molly, como si no le importase que él estuviera allí. Ron tragó saliva.

-Eh, esto… bueno, voy a casa de George. Es hora de que me reincorpore en el trabajo en la tienda.

Se sorprendió de lo rápido que había inventado aquella excusa, pero necesitaba salir de allí. Todo había salido mal.

**…**

Aquella noche, pese a rechazar educadamente la oferta de Molly, Hermione tuvo que quedarse a dormir en La Madriguera por la insistencia de la mujer.

-Dormirás en la habitación de Ginny, ella está ahora en Hogwarts-le dijo la señora Weasley mientras le conducía a la habitación-¡Vaya! No hay almohada, creo que se la dejé a Ron… Voy a buscarla.

-No se preocupe señora Weasley, ya me ocupo yo.

La señora Weasley le sonrió y le dio un beso de buenas noches antes de retirarse a su habitación.

Hermione no había visto ni oído llegar a Ron de la casa de George, así que aprovechó el momento para subir a la habitación del pelirrojo para buscar la almohada. Sin embargo, se equivocaba. El chico se encontraba con el torso desnudo junto a la cama, y una gran mochila a los pies de esta, como si acabase de llegar de algún sitio y se estuviese acomodando para dormir.

Hermione se quedó unos segundos paralizada, y se sonrojó al fijarse demasiado en el cuerpo del chico. Finalmente, reaccionó.

-¿Tienes tú la almohada de Ginny?

Ron también parecía haberse quedado paralizado, pero asintió y la sacó de la gran mochila.

Hermione frunció el ceño, extrañada por aquello.

-Iba a hacer un viaje, y por eso la llevaba encima, no sé dónde podría haber acabado durmiendo… pero ahora que has vuelto sería un poco inútil, iba a Australia, a buscarte-se explicó el chico.

Hermione no sabía cómo reaccionar. Por una parte, le hacía muy feliz saber aquello, pero por otra parte no le era tan fácil perdonar todo el sufrimiento.

-Hermione, he sido un idiota y lo sé. Y lo siento. Ya se ha acabado todo ese asunto de la culpa por la muerte de Fred, y quiero disculparme por haberte tratado mal cuando sólo querías ayudarme. Y por no haberme mantenido en contacto contigo en Australia, donde lo has debido pasar fatal… Sé que es horrible, pero ahora me he dado cuenta y espero que el día que puedas perdonarme podamos volver a ser amigos como siempre lo hemos sido. Es lo único que quiero, no importa el tiempo que tardes, si algún día todo puede arreglarse. Esperaré. Por eso fui a buscarte, aunque me has encontrado tú antes…

Hermione negó con la cabeza, mitad emocionada mitad enfadada.

-Me alegro mucho de que lo hayas superado y te encuentres mejor, es la mejor noticia que podías darme. Pero tienes razón, es horrible lo que me has hecho, y no creas que simplemente tienes que esperar a que yo te perdone. No te lo voy a poner fácil Ronald, tienes que ganarte tu perdón. Necesito que lo hagas.

Acto seguido salió de la habitación del chico.

Aquella noche durmió con el olor de Ron, que se había pegado a la almohada.


	13. Paso a paso

**Cap.13: Paso a paso**

A la mañana siguiente a la discusión entre Ron y Hermione, esta se comportó con normalidad en el desayuno, aunque aún guardaba una actitud distante. A pesar de todo, se lo tomó como una buena señal.

Ron sabía que lograr que su amistad fuese la de siempre no era tan fácil, sabía que no bastaba con un "lo siento" después de todo lo ocurrido, no hacía falta que Hermione se lo explicara. Aún así agradecía que la chica fuese sincera con él y le explicase sus pensamientos, eso lo facilitaba todo.

Después del desayuno la chica se despidió de los señores Weasley y se dirigió fuera de la casa para desaparecerse, aunque Ron sabía que lo hacía para despedirse de él a solas. La siguió y se reunieron en una de las colinas cercanas a la casa.

-¿Dónde te diriges?

-Al Callejón Diagon. Tengo que comprar el material escolar, y mañana volveré a Hogwarts, llevo casi un mes de retraso…

-McGonagall lo entenderá… de hecho, creo que en tu caso ni siquiera era necesario que volvieses a Hogwarts-comentó con cautela.

Observó detenidamente a la chica, que le daba la espalda. Como no dijo nada, continuó:

-Yo también me dirijo hacia el Callejón Diagon, para trabajar con George en la tienda. Si quieres podemos ir juntos.

La chica se dio la vuelta y lo miró detenidamente, como examinándolo. Finalmente resopló con resignación.

-Está bien-le contestó secamente mientras le tendía la mano.

Ron la miró con inseguridad unos segundos antes de agarrarle la mano. Su tacto y la forma en que encajaban, después de tanto tiempo, fue refrescante para Ron. Ese simple gesto hizo que le latiera fuerte el corazón y se produjese un cosquilleo en su estómago. Evitó la sonrisa que su rostro deseaba formular y miró de reojo a Hermione, que tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro. Eso fue lo último que vio antes de desaparecerse.

Se aparecieron en el Caldero Chorreante, donde mucha gente se alegró de verlos y se acercaba a saludarlos. Algunos intentaron que se sentasen con ellos a hablar, pero finalmente pudieron librarse y salieron hacia el exterior.

Caminaron en silencio a lo largo de todo el callejón, y aunque Ron pensaba que Hermione se iba a ir en cualquier momento, le acompañó hasta Sortilegios Weasley.

-Quiero saludar a George después de tanto tiempo.-explicó la chica mientras entraba por la puerta.

Una vez dentro se dirigieron hacia el almacén, donde George arreglaba los últimos detalles antes de abrir el local. Pronto notó la presencia de los invitados.

-Ron, menos mal que llegas a tiempo, necesito ayuda con… ¡anda, vaya! Hola Hermione, ya me dijo mi madre que habías vuelto, ¿todo bien?

Hermione asintió.

-Sí, ahora que estoy en casa con mis padres de vuelta.

George asintió, contento, y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Ron se reprendió así mismo en aquel momento por no haberle preguntado lo mismo incluso antes de haberle pedido disculpas, y más teniendo en cuenta que no había tenido contacto con ella en los últimos meses.

-¿Y a qué debo el honor de tu visita? Porque es todo un sacrificio hacer compañía al borrico de mi hermano sólo para venir hasta aquí…

Ron lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Hermione se rió. El chico la miró, maravillado de volver a escuchar ese sonido después de tanto tiempo, de tanto sufrimiento y llantos.

-La verdad es que tengo que hacer algunos recados, y pensé que de paso podía saludarte y ver qué tal te va.

-Bueno, no te mentiré… estos últimos meses han sido duros para todos, pero ahora las cosas empiezan poco a poco a volver a su cauce.

-Me alegro de que todo vaya mejor-Hermione le sonrió y le abrazó.-Tengo que irme ya, ¡nos vemos!

La chica se despidió de los hermanos con la mano y salió fuera de la tienda.

Ron se entristeció de no poder haberla despedido en privado antes de que volviese a Hogwarts, pero decidió no pensar más en el tema y empezar a trabajar. No quería presionar a la chica, todo debía ir a su debido ritmo si quería arreglar aquello, paso a paso.

Abrieron la tienda y empezaron a atender a los clientes. Fue una mañana agradable, sin mucho ni poco trabajo, sin embargo Ron estaba algo incómodo, pues notaba como George iba a sacar el tema de Hermione en cualquier momento. En el descanso de la comida ya no pudo evitar más a su hermano, que lo miraba inquisitivamente.

-Ronnie, Ronnie… ¿no crees que tienes algo que contarme? Según algunos pajaritos, tú y Hermione os habíais peleado, y sin embargo ha venido hoy contigo.

-No sé de qué me hablas-mintió.

-Vamos, Ron. Sabes que no vas a poder evitar el tema.

Ron resopló.

-Está bien. Sí, tuvimos algunos problemas… pero ya está todo solucionado.

Sin embargo, su hermano aún no estaba satisfecho.

-¿Algunos problemas? Mira Ron, no sé qué habrá pasado, sólo sé que esta mañana estabais muy raros. Yo no diría que el problema está resuelto. Sinceramente, no sé cómo has sido tan estúpido de echar a perder las cosas con Hermione después de todo lo que habéis pasado juntos.

-Ya lo sé-dijo con enfado-pero lo estoy arreglando.

-Pues eso espero, hermanito. Después de tanto tiempo creo que no voy a poder acostumbrarte a verte sin Hermione, está claro que estás enamorado de ella.

Ron casi se atragantó con la comida. No se esperaba una afirmación así.

-Yo no he hablado en ningún momento de eso.

-¿Entonces de qué hablamos?

-¡Pues de amistad!

George se rió.

-Está claro que sois algo más que amigos, hermanito.

-Independientemente de que yo… -se puso nervioso-sólo somos buenos amigos.

-No veo que a Harry le abraces todo el día, ni te pongas celoso con él, ni le des besos.

De nuevo volvió a atragantarse.

-¡Eso no es justo! El beso fue un hecho aislado, ni siquiera sé… ¡da igual! No somos ni hemos sido novios ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente espero que me perdone y volvamos a ser amigos, como lo hemos sido siempre.

-Ya claro, eso es un paso. Pero cuando consigas de nuevo su amistad, más te vale que vayas a por ella o me encargaré de cortarte las pelotas.

George le sonrió de una forma que daba miedo antes de recoger la mesa y volver al trabajo.

**…**

Ron pasó los siguientes meses pensando en Hermione. Claro que estaba enamorado de ella, ¿cómo no iba a estarlo? No entendía su vida sin ella, y por eso mismo quería recuperarla. Aún así no se hacía ilusiones, por el momento se contentaba con recuperar su amistad.

Se dedicó a trabajar con George en la tienda y finalmente se trasladó a vivir con él al Callejón Diagon, aunque seguía visitando a sus padres en la Madriguera y a Harry en Grimmauld Place. También dedicaba su tiempo enviando cartas a Hermione y sus antiguos compañeros: Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean…

Poco a poco las cosas mejoraban con Hermione, aunque no era lo mismo relacionarse por correspondencia que en persona. Hacia finales de octubre recibió una carta de Hermione, y algunas de sus líneas le emocionaron. Eran realmente sinceras, y no limitaban a ser cordiales y hablar sobre la rutina del día.

_"La verdad es que me encanta Hogwarts, pero para ser sincera este año está siendo realmente extraño sin Harry y sin ti, nunca fui capaz de imaginarme este colegio sin vosotros"_

Eso decidió a Ron. Había logrado el buen trato de Hermione poco a poco, pero ya era el momento de hacer realmente algo extraordinario para recuperarla definitivamente.


	14. 31 de Octubre

**Cap.14: 31 de Octubre**

Hermione se encontraba melancólica aquella mañana, tanto que incluso estuvo distraída en las clases. Era 31 de Octubre, y eso siempre le traía buenos recuerdos, recuerdos de cuando se hizo amiga de dos de las personas más maravillosas del mundo: Harry y Ron. Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado mucho y muy rápido desde aquel primer día.

Por la tarde, después de las clases, se encontraba en la Sala Común cuando Ginny se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

-Tengo un mensaje para ti. Debes ir a la Sala de los Menesteres, allí hay una sorpresa para ti.

Hermione la miró extrañada.

-¿De qué hablas, Ginny?

-Tú sólo hazme caso y ve-dijo mientras la apartaba de los libros y la arrastraba fuera de la Sala Común.

Hermione seguía sin entender lo que pasaba, pero aún así le hizo caso, muy intrigada.

Una vez frente a la Sala de los Menesteres se paró y deseó ver su sorpresa, y al cabo de un momento apareció una puerta. Hermione se introdujo dentro de la sala, muerta de curiosidad.

Lo que se encontró dentro fue toda una sorpresa.

La sala se había convertido en un pequeño y cómodo salón y en él estaban Harry y Ron, esperándola con una sonrisa.

Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca, emocionada.

-¿¡Pero qué hacéis aquí!? ¿¡Qué…!?

La chica los abrazó a los dos y se sentó junto a ellos.

Harry se lo explicó:

-Bueno, hoy es 31 de Octubre, el aniversario de nuestra amistad. Y con los duros años que hemos pasado con la guerra de Voldemort… ahora que todo ha acabado, y que además Ron y tú os habéis reconciliado por enésima vez, a él se le ocurrió la idea de venir a darte una sorpresa y celebrar este día tan especial para nosotros.

Ron asentía y sonreía al lado de Harry, un poco avergonzado. Hermione lo miró fascinada, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿En serio, Ron?

-Sí, bueno, como en tus cartas escribías que nos echabas de menos en el colegio… se me ocurrió la idea.

Hermione sonrió agradecida, mirando intensamente a Ron.

-Muchas gracias chicos-dijo esta vez mirando a ambos.

En el salón había té y pastas, y pasaron un rato ameno charlando y poniéndose al día. Cuando anochecía y quedaba poco para la cena, Harry los abandonó.

-Bueno chicos, yo voy a ver un rato a Ginny antes de que tengamos que irnos. Le prometimos a McGonagall que para la cena estaríais libres.

Ron y Hermione asintieron y lo despidieron. Una vez se fue se creó un silencio incómodo.

-Supongo que tú también tendrás que prepararte para la cena-dijo Ron distraídamente.

-No importa, hay tiempo aún-negó Hermione, mirándole aún conmovida- De verdad Ron, muchas gracias por este gesto. Desde luego me has demostrado tu amistad, tanto que incluso siento haberme enfadado contigo y haber dudado de ti…

-No Hermione, me porté como un cerdo. Dos veces además, y en los peores momentos… yo nunca me perdonaré por eso, pero sé que puedo compensarte por todo. Aunque no sólo estoy aquí por compensarte, también me apetecía que nos reuniéramos de nuevo, como si nada hubiese cambiado…

Hermione estuvo tentada de contestarle con las mismas palabras que él le dijo a ella: "Pero las cosas sí han cambiado", pero no lo hizo. Ahora que habían recuperado su amistad no quería precipitarse. Ella realmente lo amaba, pero sabía que Ron lo había pasado realmente mal con lo de Fred y quizás no estuviese preparado. Aunque ella también se estaba cansando de esperar, quererlo tanto y tenerlo tan cerca, pero no poder ir más allá le hacía sufrir mucho, y llegaba a pensar que quizás estuviese pasando su momento, que ya no debían estar juntos. Después del beso lo tuvo tan claro, sabía que debía estar con Ron, pero ahora todo era distinto.

Ron debió notar su mala cara.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí. Sólo es que llevamos aquí toda la tarde, podríamos salir un rato a los terrenos, a dar una vuelta.

Ron asintió y juntos salieron fuera. Caminaron y charlaron un buen rato, recordando buenos tiempos y riendo. Al final se sentaron debajo del gran árbol, junto al lago donde se reflejaba la luna. Ron le cogió la mano y ella se puso tan nerviosa como el primer día. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir el contacto de Ron, eso era algo que la guerra también se había llevado, aunque a diferencia de otras cosas sí que podía recuperarse.

Estuvieron un rato así, en silencio, cogidos de la mano y observando en silencio la luna hasta que se hizo la hora de despedirse. Ron acompañó a Hermione a la puerta del vestíbulo antes de irse hacia Hogsmeade, donde había quedado con Harry.

-Nos veremos en Navidad, Harry tiene preparada una sorpresa pero no puedo adelantar mucho más… ¡No estudies demasiado, sabelotodo!- ambos se rieron.

Ron tenía la intención de despedirse así sin más, pero Hermione no se lo permitió. Le agarró de la muñeca y se inclinó hacia él, dándole un beso en la mejilla, casi en la comisura de los labios. Le sonrió rápidamente antes de darse la vuelta y entrar en el castillo, dejando a Ron detrás de sí totalmente anonadado.


	15. Enamorarse otra vez

**Capítulo 15: Enamorarse otra vez.**

Las vacaciones de Navidad llegaron y Hermione abandonó Hogwarts para volver a casa con sus padres. La verdad es que estaba emocionada, pronto vería a Ron y ahora que todo había empezado de nuevo volvía a estar tan nerviosa e ilusionada como el primer día. Sólo podía pensar en estar cerca suya y besarle de nuevo, y que todo dejase de ser difícil y se aclarase de una vez

Después de la visita habían mantenido correspondencia casi a diario, y con un tono mucho más cariñoso del normal. Hermione lo echaba tanto de menos. Ginny no le decía nada directamente, pero sonreía complacida y parecía muy contenta.

Hermione pasó la primera semana de vacaciones en casa hasta que llegó el gran día. La sorpresa de Harry sobre la que le había hablado Ron se trataba de una fiesta de Navidad en Grimmauld Place que Harry había organizado. Irían amigos del Ministerio y también antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts.

Aquella noche se colocó un atrevido vestido negro y se dirigió hacia la Madriguera, donde había quedado con Ginny, Ron y los demás Weasley para ir juntos a Grimmauld Place.

-¡Pero qué guapa estás!-exclamó la Señora Weasley nada más verla entrar.-Anda, ponte ahí, junto a Ginny y Ron, os echaré una foto.

Hermione asintió avergonzada y se dirigió hacia los hermanos. Ron estaba especialmente atractivo esa noche, y le sonrió encantadoramente cuando se puso junto a su lado para la foto.

Hermione charló un rato con los Weasley y poco después todos se dirigieron a la fiesta de Harry.

Una vez allí, Hermione se fijó en que la restauración de la casa había quedado de maravilla, parecía otra, mucho más acogedora y donde poder vivir.

-Yo mismo participé en su restauración, es irónico que esta casa haya sido lo que me unió a Harry de nuevo, después de todo lo que pasó…-le dijo Ron mientras se acercaba por detrás y colocaba suavemente su mano en la espalda de Hermione.

Hermione se giró levemente hacia él, con una media sonrisa pintada en los labios.

-Sí que lo es, pero me alegro de que ahora todo esté bien.

Se quedaron un rato mirándose intensamente el uno al otro y sonriendo, hasta que Harry llegó por sorpresa, los abrazó a los dos y los invitó a pasar al salón donde estaban Ginny, Kingsley, Neville, Luna y muchos conocidos más. Había mucha gente, buena comida y música, en definitiva un buen ambiente.

A partir de aquel momento comenzó una noche genial, de reencuentros, puestas al día, muchas risas y bailes. Además, como la casa era muy grande y todas las habitaciones menos la de Harry estaban libres, mucha gente se quedaría a dormir, por lo que la fiesta duró hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

En algún punto de la noche, Hermione necesitó aire fresco y salió hacia el jardín frontal. Se quedó durante unos minutos observando el cielo estrellado a la vez que escuchaba el bullicio proveniente de la casa, y sonrío confortada por aquellos pequeños detalles que ahora podía disfrutar, el bienestar de sus seres queridos y el suyo propio.

Cuando empezó a sentir frío decidió entrar, pero entonces alguien le colocó una chaqueta por encima de los hombros. Resultó ser Ron, que había salido a buscarla.

-Me preguntaba dónde te habías metido.

-Sólo necesitaba algo de aire. Gracias por la chaqueta.

Hermione volvió a mirar al infinito y se quedó en silencio. Ahora que estaban solos, estaba algo nerviosa. El resto de la noche había sido como siempre, con todos los amigos y conocidos del Ministerio riendo y bromeando, un ambiente relajado y ameno, pero ahora de nuevo los dos solos, después de tanto tiempo y tantas cosas que habían pasado, volvía a ponerse nerviosa como el primer día en que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Ron, ya muchos años atrás. Además, en su último encuentro había dejado bastante clara su posición hacia él y ambos habían vuelto a acercarse mucho al otro… aunque con Ron nunca se sabía.

Ron la miró a sus espaldas, dudoso. Respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse a sí mismo y se acercó más a ella.

-Lo estamos pasando bien hoy-comentó Ron para intentar sacar un tema de conversación.

Hermione asintió, y le siguió la corriente. Pronto comenzaron a comentar todos los sucesos de la noche y a bromear como de costumbre. Mientras ambos reían al unísono, Hermione se sintió trasladada a muchos años atrás, cuando aún eran unos críos y no habían pasado por tantas cosas. Lo miró fijamente mientras pensaba en aquello y su risa cesaba poco a poco. Cuando Ron se percató de ello, también paró de reír, algo incómodo, y le devolvió la mirada.

Se quedaron unos instantes mirándose, sin saber qué decir, hasta que una voz a sus espaldas los interrumpió.

-¡Hey, chicos, volved dentro! ¡Es urgente!

Era George.

Ambos se miraron extrañados por esa urgencia y se apresuraron hacia él. Hermione entró primera, y se dirigió hacia el salón, mientras que Ron interrogaba a su hermano con la mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti, hermanito, ¿qué hacías fuera tan sólo con Hermione? ¿Algo que me haya perdido?

Ron volteó los ojos y sonrío mientras caminaba de camino al salón. Allí todos parecían esperar expectantes.

-¿Harry?

-Eh, ¡a mí no me mires! Ha sido George el que ha organizado esto.

George le dio unas palmaditas a Ron en la espalda y dio un paso adelante para estar frente a todos.

-Bueno, _ladies and gentleman_, esta noche tan especial os quería comunicar algo también muy especial, aprovechando esta gran reunión de amigos y familiares. Se trata de un aspecto importante de mi vida, y espero que os interese, en especial a aquellos más cotillas – risas – En fin, en fin… la gran noticia es que estoy con alguien… Angelina y yo estamos saliendo.

Para la propia aludida también fue una sorpresa esa declaración pública, y pronto comenzaron los aplausos mientras ella se situaba junto a él y lo besaba, avergonzada.

Ron se alegró mucho por la noticia, y por la felicidad de su hermano. Ver a alguien con la persona a la que ama, ver su inmensa felicidad en ese momento, ese vínculo que los une… en ese momento no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Hermione, que se abrazaba al brazo de Ginny y se secaba algunas lágrimas mientras reía. Tan bella, su sola imagen paralizó aquella noche.

…

Más tarde, ya de madrugada cuando la fiesta acababa y la gente se acomodaba para dormir en una de las habitaciones o volvían a sus casas, George se acercó a Ron, que se dirigía hacia la habitación con intención de dormir.

-Eeeeesto… Ron, sé que esta noche compartiríamos habitación, pero después de lo ocurrido Angelina se va a quedar conmigo y me preguntaba si…

Ron asintió.

-Claro, me buscaré otro lugar. ¡Descansad, anda!- contestó en tono picarón.

Se desearon las buenas noches riendo y Ron fue a buscar otra habitación. Sin embargo, ya estaba todo ocupado, y sólo quedaba libre un sofá de la librería de la segunda planta.

Tras un buen rato intentando dormir decidió que era imposible, y bajó a la cocina a tomar alguna infusión. Cuál fue su sorpresa, cuando encontró allí a Hermione, en pijama y bebiendo un vaso de leche.

-Vaya, veo que no soy la única que no puede dormir, ¿quieres algo?

-No tranquila, ya lo hago yo… ¿qué te pasa a ti?

-Demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, supongo-dijo refiriéndose a él claramente.

Era verdad, ella ya había dado un paso hacia delante la última vez que se vieron, ahora tocaba responder a él. Así había sido siempre el juego.

-¿Dónde estás durmiendo? –Continuó Hermione- Sé que no están con George y Angelina-dijo en tono sarcástico.

Ron se rió.

-Eso desde luego. Estoy durmiendo en el sofá de la librería de la segunda planta.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Bueno, todas las demás habitaciones están ocupadas. Pero ese sofá me está matando…

Se sentó junto a Hermione en la mesa de la cocina y comenzó a tomar su infusión. A su lado, Hermione le miraba.

-No tienes por qué dormir en el sofá si no quieres, en mi habitación hay una cama libre.

Ante eso, Ron se atragantó con la bebida y la situación se hizo aún más incómoda. Durante un momento Ron miró sorprendido a Hermione, y después miró a su vaso.

-Vaya, qué torpe… _cof cof_-tosía.

Hermione sonrió.

-Es lo que tiene la falta de sueño, te deja sin reflejos.

-Y sin cerebro.

-Bueno, en tu caso eso no se lo puedes atribuir a la falta de sueño…

Ron se hizo el ofendido y ambos se rieron. Después de eso, otro silencio incómodo.

-En fin-suspiró Hermione mientras se levantaba-creo que debería volver mañana a la cama si quiero ser persona.

-¿Tienes planes para mañana?

-En un principio, volver a casa de mis padres y estudiar para los exámenes, ¿por qué?

-Me preguntaba si quizás podríamos hacer algo mañana, no sé, dar una vuelta o tomar algo. Al fin y al cabo llevas todo el año estudiando y esta es la primera vez que nos vemos en todas las vacaciones, quizás no nos veamos hasta verano.

Hermione sonrió.

-Está bien, entonces. Quedemos mañana.

Ron asintió, nervioso.

-Podríamos invitar también a Harry, Luna y los demás-añadió rápidamente, siguiendo un impulso debido a sus nervios. Se arrepintió al momento.

Hermione alzó las cejas, sorprendida, y después sonrío despectivamente.

-Buenas noches, Ronald.

-¡Espera! Subo contigo.

Ron se bebió la infusión de un trago y le tendió el brazo gentilmente, con una sonrisa sarcástica. Esperaba que siendo encantadoramente bromista se rompería la tensión por su metedura de pata. Por fin le había pedido algo parecido a una cita, los dos solos, y en el último momento lo había estropeado.

Hermione aceptó su brazo y se agarró a él, pero aún así seguía con el ceño fruncido. Una vez llegaron a la segunda planta, Ron la acompañó a la puerta de su habitación, en el extremo opuesto del sofá donde dormía.

-Está bien Ron, ya puedes ir a dormir si quieres. Gracias por acompañarme en este desvelo, nos veremos mañana… con los demás-recalcó.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y fue a meterse, pero Ron la detuvo.

-Espera un momento-dijo mientras la agarraba del brazo.

Hermione se volvió hacia él, con una mirada impaciente.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Ronald?

Ron suspiró profundamente y después la miró fijamente en la oscuridad. Acto seguido colocó una de sus manos en la nuca de Hermione y la otra en sus caderas, atrayéndola hacia él en un rápido movimiento que acabó en un beso apasionado. Al principio Hermione se quedó paralizada, pero después le devolvió el beso. Entonces, Ron la apartó unos centímetros de él, apoyando sus frentes el uno en el otro con los ojos aún cerrando y jadeando por la pasión.

-Hermione, yo… te quiero, te he querido desde hace muchos años, has sido mi mejor amiga y mucho más durante mucho tiempo y al final no pude evitar sentirme atraído por ti y enamorarme de ti, aunque al principio no lo podía admitir. Me resistí durante algún tiempo porque esos sentimientos me daban miedo, y en cierto modo aún es así, porque soy un orgulloso y me da miedo que por mi torpeza lo estropee todo contigo, porque eres muy importante para mí. El año que estuvimos luchando juntos contra Voldemort, viajando con Harry, intenté estar ahí para ti todo lo que pude, y aún así te fallé por mis celos, y lo siento. Cuando todo acabó y por fin… y por fin nos besamos, tú te atreviste a hacerlo y yo fui la persona más feliz en ese momento, no necesitamos palabras para expresar todo lo que habíamos callado, sólo ese beso, para mí fue maravilloso. Pero la pena y la culpa por lo de Fred hicieron que te fallara otra vez, y lo siento. Querría haber estado contigo, haberte acompañado a Australia. Ahora sólo espero que tengas en cuenta mis disculpas porque de verdad te he fallado en momentos importantes, y que aceptes mi promesa de que eso nunca más va a pasar, seamos amigos o algo más, seamos lo que tú quieras que seamos, lo que podamos ser después de lo que te ha pasado, sólo quiero que sepas que estaré ahí y que haré que te enamores de mí como el primer día.

Esta vez acarició su cara y la besó con ternura. Después dio media vuelta y volvió hacia la librería, dejando a Hermione sin palabras.


End file.
